


Whiskey & Webcams

by FallenAngel69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Camboy Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, bareback, bucky has both arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/FallenAngel69
Summary: Bucky & Steve are roommates. Having lost his job, Bucky finds an unconventional way to contribute. Steve gets curious. ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow
Comments: 194
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from, not sure where it's going.... lol
> 
> So this is just for fun... I really have no idea how cam sites work... I did a little research, but gave up after a while. But.... IT'S FICTION, YES?
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters--except drew? Yeah. totally made him up.
> 
> Warning: Both Steve & Bucky engage in casual (protected) sex with other people at times in this fic.

Bucky was just turning off his computer when Steve walked into the cramped two-bedroom apartment they shared in Brooklyn. He smiled at his best friend, giving him a sheepish look when Steve rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what he’d been doing. As if Bucky with only a towel wrapped around his waist didn’t say enough, the blanket covering the sofa and various adult toys strewn across the cushions were a dead giveaway. “You’re home early.”

“It’s after four-thirty,” Steve pointed out, smirking when Bucky gaped at the clock on the wall obviously having lost track of time. “Does that mean you made extra cash?”

“Y-yeah... dammit. I thought I was just having a really good session.”

Steve moved on towards the kitchen with the couple grocery bags he’d been carrying while Bucky began to clean up his belongings. “I don’t know why you’re still doing that anyway. I thought it was only gonna be a couple of times.”

Bucky sighed at the disapproval in Steve’s voice as he carried his assortment of toys to the bathroom where he dropped them in the sink to be properly cleaned before going back to where Steve was putting canned food in the cupboards. “I know. But I haven’t exactly found a job yet and I need to contribute somehow. This is good money.”

“You don’t have to though. I make enough to get us by until you find something. This... it’s... Bucky, it’s not...”

“I like it,” Bucky protested.

Steve lifted a brow. “What?”

“I like it. I get off on it, Steve. People telling me what to do? How to do it? And yeah maybe I’m a little vain for liking it when people tell me how hot or in their words, pretty I look...”

Steve was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say in response to Bucky’s explanation of why he uses the cam service as a source of income. “Well, do you have to do it on the sofa?”

Bucky chuckled. “The lighting’s better in here! Besides, I covered it.”

With a shake of his head, Steve closed the last cabinet door and tossed the grocery bag in the corner with the growing pile. “So, what do you feel like for dinner? Ramen? Pizza?”

“Mac and cheese?” Bucky asked hopefully as he bit at his lower lip.

“I think I can manage that.”

“Ok. Well since it’s your night to cook, and you don’t need my help; I’m gonna go shower.”

Later as they sat across from each other at their tiny kitchen table eating the modest meal of boxed macaroni and cheese with a side of canned vegetables, Steve cleared his throat and gave Bucky a curious look.

“What?” Bucky asked, slowly pulling his fork from between his lips.

“Explain it to me.”

“S’plain what?”

“What you do. How’s it work?”

Bucky furrowed his brow, trying to gauge whether or not Steve was serious. “Seriously?” He waited for Steve’s reply before continuing. “Ok. Well mostly I just get in front of the webcam and masturbate for my viewers. They tip me if they like what they see. They tip more if I do things they ask me to. Sometimes, I set tip goals and do specific things if they reach the goal.” Bucky grinned at the lost look on Steve’s face. “And then occasionally I just put on a show. I have this app that keeps up with the tips that are rolling in, so if it stops or slows down, so does the show. Catch my drift?”

“Basically, if they want you to keep going, they keep tipping.”

Smirking, Bucky seized another bite of his macaroni. “Exactly.”

Steve was quiet for a little while after that as he chewed thoughtfully on his food. Bucky actually thought he was over it, but then he asked, “So what kinds of things do they ask you to do?”

“Uhm….” Bucky licked the excess cheese from his lips and thought about a casual way to explain the things he’d been asked to do. “I…Well today, one guy—I mean, I guess it was a guy—wanted to watch me deep throat a dildo while I rode another.”

“And you did it?”

“Already had the one in my ass, why not shove one down my throat?”

Steve burst out laughing. “You have no shame, do you?”

“It’s sex. It’s fun. People enjoy watching me, I enjoy doing it, and it makes me quite a bit of money with only a few hours of work a day.”

“Anything you won’t do?”

“Oh, there’s plenty I won’t do. But more that I will.” Bucky was pleasantly surprised by Steve’s sudden curiosity, so he decided to play with him a bit. “Hey, maybe you should join me for a session sometime.” He laughed at the way his friend sputtered on the drink he’d just taken. “What? You have the looks for it. I’m sure the viewers would go nuts over new meat. Might even draw in some new ones.”

“I don’t think so, Buck,” Steve declined once more, his cheeks having turned a rosy pink.

“No? Not even for a short one?”

“No.”

“That’s unfortunate. You could make some good money. A body like yours is bound to draw in big tips just by standing there and lookin’ all pretty.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, shut up.”

Bucky laughed, getting up to take his dishes to the sink. “Seriously, though, I bet if we teamed up for even an hour we could double the money.”

“Yeah?” Steve got up also, taking his dishes to the sink where Bucky was already starting to run the dish water. “How so?”

“Guys and gals go crazy over straight guys doing queer things with each other. Especially if they seem uncomfortable or hesitant.”

“But you’re not straight,” Steve pointed out as if Bucky somehow needed a reminder after over fifteen years of being out and proud.

“You are,” Bucky countered as he washed a plate and handed it to Steve. “I have a feeling that would be even hotter. Like they could believe you have some sort of guilty pleasure or fantasy that I am helping you out with.”

Steve stood there for a few minutes, quietly drying the dishes as Bucky washed them. Bucky didn’t push him. He didn’t really do anything other than wash dishes. However, Steve couldn’t help the fact that he was actually considering it. He had been curious about the whole cam service idea since he first found out about it. Bucky had mentioned it to him as just an idea when he’d been laid off from his job, and then he’d gotten serious about it one day when he realized that finding another job wasn’t as easy as it had been only five years ago. That’s when Steve curiosity was piqued.

After the first time Bucky had broadcast, he was ecstatic. He rambled on and on about how liberating it was and how confident he suddenly felt—not to mention the amount of money he made in only three hours. Of course, Steve tried to downplay it and tell him that it probably wasn’t something that he should be doing. There were a million reasons why he thought Bucky shouldn’t be doing it, but not one of them made a lick of sense when Bucky had asked him to tell him why. So, he surrendered and let Bucky have his way. After all, it was only temporary. That was six months ago.

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and were back in the living room before Steve said anything else. Bucky was about to ask him if he wanted to watch a movie when he suddenly spoke up. “What kind of stuff would we have to do?”

“Hmm?”

“On your broadcast,” Steve reminded him. “If I went live with you. What would we do?”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “You’re serious?”

“I mean yeah,” Steve sat down on the sofa, tossing a throw pillow to the side. “Maybe.”

“Ok.” Bucky walked over to join him, sitting down on the other end. “We wouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We could lay down some rules and discuss do’s and don’ts beforehand.”

Over the next three hours they discussed how the broadcast works. Bucky explained everything to Steve and even showed him how to operate the apps. They established their boundaries and learned where the lines were blurred so to speak. They set a date for the next week which gave them some time to get Steve registered as a user and it also gave them time to work out their nerves and figure out if either of them wanted to back out before it was too late.

When the time came, Bucky set up everything in the living room. Once things were situated in front of the couch, Bucky started up the webcam. Clad in a pair of grey boxer briefs, Bucky sat down on the sofa next to Steve who was already sitting there stoically, staring at the screen in front of them as if he was unable to believe he was really there—or maybe a little like he was trying to talk himself out of bolting. “Guys!” He exclaimed, “and gals,” he continued with a wink. “We’re gonna have a short session today—an experiment of sorts. This is my pal, here. We’re just going to call him Captain, seeing as how he was the captain of our high school football team and it kinda went to his head for a while.” He flashed a toothy smile towards Steve and reached over to flick the bill of the baseball cap he was wearing. That only earned him one of Steve’s infamous eye rolls in return.

Bucky got a lot of those from Steve, but they only served to amuse him. “Anyway, he’s been a bit curious about what this is all about and I was like what the hell, get on here with me! But, he’s a little shy. First timer and all. He’s also straight. So, we’re going to be gentle with him, ok? I have some ground rules which are outlined on my profile. Nothing penetrative. He’s not going to suck my dick, and although I probably wouldn’t mind getting my mouth on his for this, it’s not going to happen. He’s not ready for that kind of thing yet, guys.” Bucky frowned, trying to get his growing audience to sympathize with him while at the same time wanting them to have compassion for Steve who for all intents and purposes was only gay-curious.

“Kissing is ok,” Bucky continued. “Touching is ok. If you’ll notice, we have two goals today. First one is a two minute make out session with tongue,” Bucky waggled his eyebrows excitedly at the camera. “And the second—the big one is me jerking the Captain off.” He looked back towards Steve. “Ready for this, Cap?”

When Steve nodded his head and adjusted himself more comfortably on the sofa, Bucky reached to the side and pulled a bottle of whiskey into view. “I brought you a little something, Pal. Thought you might need it to help calm the nerves. A shot here and there might relax you just enough to take the edge off.”

Steve smiled, taking the bottle from his friend’s hand. “Thanks, Buck,” Steve said, knowing that the audience already knew him as Bucky because his screen name included it and it was already a nickname anyway, so what was the harm? He spun the lid off and took a swig, offering it to Bucky who also swallowed a gulp of the burning liquid.

“And because I know how you lovely voyeurs are,” Bucky chuckled as he turned his attention away from Steve once more. “I came bearing gifts for you too.” He held up a can of redi-whip and a bottle of chocolate syrup. “In case you want to get creative.”

Bucky then leaned back into the cushions getting comfortable and smiling up at Steve who gave him a nervous smile in return. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “I’m good.”

“Great,” Bucky placed a gentle hand on Steve’s bare thigh and lightly glided his fingers up and down, sifting through the velvet-soft hair spattered there. “Just relax.” His eyes shifted to the computer and he grinned, seeing the first couple comments come in as he moved his free hand to the front of his own underwear, running a palm over his length. He was probably a little more excited about this than he should have been.

Within a couple of moments, the chat box was filling up with comments telling them how hot they were and encouraging them to get naked. Bucky stood up first and teasingly removed his boxer-briefs after which he took his soft cock in his hand and pulled on it, teasing it lightly in front of the camera. “Your turn, Cap. Let us see what you got under those tightie-whities.” He glanced back at the screen just in time to see a challenge. He grinned as Steve stood up. “Oh Ca-aap…. Seems like LadyLuv2000 just offered us 100 tokens if I take them off for you.”

“Well,” Steve holds his hands out to his sides as he turned to face Bucky instead of the camera. “I guess we should give the lady what she wants.”

Bucky’s brow arched, glancing up at Steve as he dropped to his knees. He ran his palms over Steve’s thighs, trying to make a scene for the viewers while trying hard to ignore the size of the bulge hidden behind the thin white material of the boxer-briefs. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Steve naked before, but he’d managed pretty well not to check out his best friend. Bucky let his thumbs follow the inner seams of the briefs, grinning up at Steve who was watching intently, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Bucky hooked his fingers in the waist band and carefully pulled them down, revealing Steve’s length. Bucky grinned for the camera, openly admiring it. “Wow, Cap… look at you.” He glanced back up, catching Steve’s eyes once more. “Impressive.”

Steve’s face flushed, but he turned facing the camera, bringing his flaccid cock into full view. He read the next few comments on the screen grabbed the bottle of redi-whip. “I’m going to regret this,” he mumbled which caused Bucky to laugh before he sat back down on the sofa, slouching down so Steve could draw something on his torso with the whipped cream.

Steve did a simple smiley face strategically placing the eyes over Bucky’s nipples, which also made Bucky smirk and roll his own eyes at the lack of creativity. Then Steve leaned down and quickly licked the whole thing up before handing the can of spray to Bucky who began openly laughing over how quickly Steve went about doing that task.

“That was sad, dude. Is that how you treat your girlfriends? No wonder you’re single.” Shaking the bottle in his hand, Bucky got up on his knees next to Steve as he took a seat on his side of the sofa. “Let me show you how this is done.” Bucky smiled playfully down at Steve who was grabbing for the bottle of whiskey again. Bucky sprayed a dollop of cream right between Steve’s pecs as well as one over each nipple, leaving three dots across his chest. He then connected each dollop to Steve’s navel, using a single line of redi-whip before adding two shorter lines on each side. “Flowers,” he said with a proud, cocky smile.

Steve laughed, looking down over the mess of whipped cream on his body. “Flowers…”

Then Bucky bent over, positioning himself strategically so the camera could get a good shot of his ass as he dragged his tongue through the short line on Steve’s right side before moving to clean up the one on his left. He took his time cleaning up the string of cream in the middle that ran all the way up over Steve’s sternum. He smiled up at Steve while scooping up center dollop as well.

Steve bit his lower lip as Bucky’s tongue made its fourth swipe over his stomach. He lapped quickly at the cream covering Steve’s right nipple, but only managed to take half of it off. “Shit…” Steve whispered through his teeth as Bucky’s mouth closed over his nipple to suck the remaining cream away. He grinned as he moved on to do the same to the last _flower_. He could hear the tip app dinging incessantly in the background, his viewers were enjoying this, or they really wanted to get to that first goal.

“See, Cap… Gotta slow it down, make it feel nice,” Bucky explained, as he sat back, reaching between his legs to touch himself. After all, some of his viewers were paying just to see him do that. Steve caught on to that as well and was content to play along until another suggestion popped up. Most of them were simple commands and he and Bucky ended up doing their fair share of touching each other throughout the first half of the session, but it was nothing Steve couldn’t handle—with the help of the whiskey.

Once they reached their first goal, which actually didn’t take that long, Bucky got the timer ready. He then turned on the couch, once again getting on his knees to face Steve who was just sitting there, languidly stroking his now erect cock. “So,” Bucky said, throwing a look over his shoulder to the camera. “I guess I should give him a pass for nerves if he’s terrible, right?”

“Fuck you,” Steve whispered.

Bucky smirked. “Well not yet, but if you’re into it…”

“Oh my God,” Steve covered his face with his free hand. “Don’t be a dick.”

“You sure you’re cool with this?” Bucky asked once again as he leaned in close and Steve’s hand fell from his face, his expression serious again.

“I’ve had your dick in my hand. Why wouldn’t I be ok with your tongue in my mouth?”

A nervous laugh bubbled up in Bucky’s chest as he shrugged. “I don’t know. Kissing is different for some people. I just wanted to make sure.”

“No, I’m cool with this,” Steve says, tilting his head back to look up at Bucky who gently took Steve’s chin in hand, sliding his thumb along his jawline before leaning in. It was just a tentative touch of lips on lips—just a taste. Bucky pulled back, a smile curling on his lips as Steve’s eyelids fluttered and his pouty lips parted slightly.

The second brush of Bucky’s lips held a bit more purpose. He captured Steve’s upper lip with his, tugging slightly before letting go and going in for another kiss and another until Steve snagged Bucky’s plump bottom lip between his own, making both of them smile playfully into the kiss. With a tilt of his head, Bucky slanted his mouth over Steve’s seeking to deepen their kiss. There was no hesitation as Steve’s mouth opened allowing Bucky’s tongue access.

Steve slid a hand up to grip the back of Bucky’s neck as both of Bucky’s hands moved to rake through Steve’s hair, pushing the baseball cap off as he did. A soft moan from Steve caught Bucky a little by surprise, but he didn’t let it show. He only hummed with satisfaction as their tongues began to dance.

A short time later, the timer chimed, a shrill ring bringing them both out of their moment of bliss. Bucky sucked in shaky breath as he pulled away from Steve’s mouth, a tiny thread of saliva keeping them connected for just a second longer. A small, satisfied smile played on Bucky’s face as he watched Steve let his head drop back against the cushions, panting softly through pink, kiss-swollen lips.

“Well,” Bucky said as he turned back to the camera, grabbing the bottle of whiskey for himself. “No pass needed.”

By the end of the session, they’d reached their goal and most of the whiskey was gone as was the redi-whip and a small portion of the chocolate syrup which Bucky had expertly drizzled over Steve’s chest and thighs and licked up every sticky bit. As promised, Bucky spent ample amount of time jerking Steve—and himself—off for his viewer’s pleasure. Steve was quite the vocal participant, but kept his hands clutched at his sides while Bucky’s worked him over with practiced ease.

Afterwards, Bucky turned the camera off, logged out of his account and went to the bathroom for something to clean them up. When he returned, Steve was still sprawled out on the couch, much as he had been when he came. His eyes were closed, and his arm was thrown above his head. Bucky chuckled to himself and tossed the wet cloth onto his stomach which made him jolt. He looked down seeing the washcloth and thanked Bucky as he began to clean himself up.

“So… what did you think?”

Steve sat up, wiping at the insides of his thighs. “It was uh… fun.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, an amused smile spreading over his lips. “You really thought so?”

“Whiskey definitely helped calm my nerves about it. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.”

“But seriously! I can see why you enjoy this. The things people say to you, the compliments…”

“Yeah. It’s nice to feel good about yourself, Stevie. This will definitely supply plenty of ego boosts. Wanna know how much we made tonight?” Bucky asked Steve as he clicked around on the laptop, smiling as he did so. “Goals plus additional tips, three hundred and forty-five dollars.”

Steve sat there dumbfounded and it had nothing to do with the fact that he and his best friend were sitting on their living room couch butt naked discussing income as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “Are you serious?”

“We had several viewers tonight, and they were quite generous. I think maybe they liked you.” He laughed at the look on Steve’s face. He was nearly blushing. “So, you think it’s something you might be up for again sometime?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a hard no,” Steve replied as he bit at his lips in contemplation.

“I’ll get another bottle of whiskey, you bi-curious little sweetheart, you.”

“Jerk,” Steve huffed as he shoved Bucky’s shoulder hard enough to knock him off the edge of the couch as he got up to go to his room.

“Ouch!” Bucky screeched as he landed on his ass with a slight bounce. “I give you an amazing hand-job and this is how you repay me? With a bruised ass? You punk!”

“Amazing by whose standards?” Steve questioned, shouting back from his bedroom where he was gathering clothes so he could take a shower.

“Should I show you the play back?” Bucky teased, remembering how vocal Steve had become.

“Oh my God! No!” Steve paused on his way back through the living room. “You can do that?”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah. Actually, it automatically uploads to the website. Can be rented for a fee until I remove it.” He watched Steve’s expression go from one of surprise to one of concern. “Do you want me to remove it?”

Steve shook his head, continuing on towards the bathroom. “Nah. Leave it for a bit.”

*****

When Steve walked into the kitchen the next morning, Bucky was already sitting at the bar sipping on a cup of coffee as he browsed some things on his phone. “Mornin’ Buck.”

“Mornin’. I made pancakes. They’re in the microwave,” Bucky said without looking up.

Steve paused from getting a coffee mug down. “Did you already eat?”

“Yeah. I came in to tell you that they were done, but you were already in the shower. You’re up earlier than usual.” He finally looked up seeing that Steve was already dressed in his black slacks and a blue button-down shirt complete with a slim, black necktie.

“I have a meeting before work,” Steve explained as he turned the microwave on to reheat the pancakes. “What are you doing today?”

“I don’t know. Laundry?” Bucky laid his phone down and picked his cup of coffee back up, waiting for Steve to join him with his food. “I got a private message this morning regarding our cam session last night,” He continued when Steve took a seat at the bar across from him.

“Oh? What about it?”

“There is a guy willing to pay us 3,000 tokens to do a private session for him.”

Steve stared at Bucky for a minute, unsure of what to say because one, he didn’t know what a private session entailed and two, he didn’t know how much money that actually was. “Um…”

“That’s $150.00 for one hour or less depending on how fast you can get-off.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Apparently, he likes your dick and wants to see you play with it some more.”

Steve huffed a laugh as he poured syrup over his pancakes. “I don’t know whether to be weirded out or flattered.”

“Take it as a compliment. I mean, in as far as nice packages go, yours isn’t half bad.” Bucky took another drink of his coffee to hide the faint blush he felt creeping into his cheeks. He wasn’t one to embarrass easy, but then again, he’d never complimented his best friend’s cock before.

“I think you called it impressive.”

“For the camera.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his roommate. “So that’s it? The guy just wants us to jerk-off? Doesn’t sound like that bad of a gig for a buck-fifty.”

Bucky set his coffee cup back down and sighed. “No. There’s a bit more.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Bucky. “Why are you hesitant to tell me?”

“Because I don’t think you’ll wanna do it,” Bucky said with a shrug of his shoulders and went back to scrolling through his phone. “So essentially there is no point.”

“Then why did you even bring it up?”

“I don’t know. I just thought you’d like to know that you were a hit.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal. “Ya know, like I said you would be.”

“Tell me.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanna know what kinky shit some stranger on the internet is interested in watching me do.”

Bucky laughed out loud at Steve’s explanation. Of course, that’s the only reason he’d want to know. “He wants to watch you come…on me,” Bucky finally concedes. “More specifically, on my face.”

“He wants me to give you a facial?”

“Yep.” Bucky got up, taking his coffee mug to the sink. “Do you want anymore of this coffee before I pour it out?” Bucky paused, after grabbing the coffee pot by the handle and getting ready to pour it down the drain. He was waiting for Steve’s reply but when received none, he turned to find Steve staring at him. “What?”

“You think I wouldn’t do something like that?”

Bucky nearly dropped the whole pot into the sink which only made Steve laugh at him and tell him to be careful not to break their coffee pot because they’re not buying a new one and he knows how much Bucky needs his fix. “Would you?”

“Would you let me?”

“It’s not on the list of things I wouldn’t do,” Bucky replied while he began to wash the coffee pot, silently thankful that he hadn’t actually managed to break it. Coffee was his main energy source and he didn’t function well without it, especially in the mornings. “Besides, I’ve had jizz on my face plenty of times before.”

Steve chose to ignore that last comment, but also decided he’s not going to pass up the opportunity for more cash; and if he’s being honest, he finds it kind of hot getting comments from total strangers. “It’s extra cash, and I can get off without having to be quiet. I’m in.”

“When are you ever quiet?” Bucky snickers at the mere idea, having heard what goes on in Steve’s bedroom late at night on more than one occasion over the years.

Steve grinned, stuffing his mouth full of pancakes before mumbling. “I try to be.”

“Sorry dude, these walls aren’t that thick and that cheap-ass porn you watch in your room isn’t enough to drown out your moanin’ and groanin’.”

“Don’t be dissin’ my free internet porn. That is some quality shit.”

Bucky rolled his eyes making a mental note to someday make Steve watch something from his own stash. He would then see the difference. “Ok. So, should I message the guy back and tell him it’s a go? When do you wanna do it?”

“Whenever,” Steve shrugs his shoulders as he finishes off the last of his pancakes. “I mean, you know my schedule as well as I do. Just set something up and I’ll be here.” He gets up to take his plate to the sink where Bucky is washing up the rest of the breakfast dishes. “Thanks for breakfast. I gotta run.”

“Dinner is on you tonight,” Bucky called over his shoulder as Steve leaves the kitchen.

Once he finished up the dishes, Bucky cleaned up the remainder of the mess he made while making pancakes before going to his room to retrieve his laptop. He logged onto the website to send a response to the message he’d received earlier, and he noticed he had several more messages. All of them were praising the webcast from the night before and asking him if Steve will be joining him for more sessions. He chuckled to himself thinking that he would have to text his friend later and tell him how in-demand he is already.

However, not wanting to seem overzealous, Bucky suggested a session over the weekend which was three days away. He knew that Steve didn’t usually have any plans on Sunday nights, so that’s what he went for. He sent the message and went about revamping his profile to include screenshots from the webcast with Steve, wondering if he should feel stranger than he does about doing this with his straight, best friend.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just for fun... I really have no idea how cam sites work... I did a little research, but gave up after a while. But.... IT'S FICTION, YES?

If he was being honest, Bucky had half-way expected Steve to chicken out of the first session. He never even anticipated a second. Even when he was telling Steve about the opportunity, he didn’t see it as a possibility. Apparently, Steve was a lot more open and kinkier than Bucky gave him credit for. A lot more. Before the private session began, Bucky had asked Steve what kind of porn he liked. It wasn’t an odd question since he was planning to be considerate and put it on, on the TV behind the webcam to provide assistance if Steve needed it. He hadn’t put it on the last time, but this was a little different and they were only going to have the hour.

Bucky was a little thrown when Steve just shrugged and told him just to pick something. Of course, that could have been because Steve was feeling pretty good having drank a few shots already. Bucky had stopped him after the fifth consecutive shot, telling him that if he drank too much, he might not be able to get it up and there would be no show, therefore, no money. Steve had listened and put the whiskey bottle away. It wasn’t like he really needed much liquid courage this time anyway, he wasn’t going to be doing anything with his friend until the end; but still, Bucky was going to be in the room, basically watching him get off. It was a little nerve wracking.

As for the porn, Steve seemed pleased with Bucky’s choice of a bi threesome, because he had no problem getting off to it. Bucky was impressed by his friend’s self-control, really. He managed to hold off until just under an hour and when he did come, it was a pretty powerful release. After which, Bucky looked up at Steve, his face a cum-streaked mess, and grinned; but Steve was still lost in the moment, in the euphoria of such a high. His pupils were blown, and Bucky could hear the soft pants of breath flowing through his parted lips. “Stevie,” Bucky whispered low enough that the microphone couldn’t pick it up. “You ok?”

Steve nodded his head as he lifted his hand to lazily run his index finger over Bucky’s cheek, gathering up a glob of his own seed.

Bucky’s eyes flicked to the finger on his face and he turned his head slightly to cover the digit with his mouth making Steve groan as warmth surrounded his finger. Bucky hummed as he sucked the bit of spunk from Steve’s finger before slowly letting go with a wicked smirk.

“Fuck…” Steve murmured, unsure of how else to respond.

Bucky’s brow shot up teasingly, but he just reached to turn of the camera. “Jesus, Steve,” He said with a chuckle as he dragged himself to his feet to go to the bathroom. When he returned, Steve was dressed in his shorts, and cleaning up the living room. Bucky went to help but stopped when he saw a message on the screen. It was from the guy who had paid for the private session. He left them a rave review along with twenty extra tokens. Bucky laughed while sending a message of gratitude back to his follower. “Well done, Stevie. Looks like you successfully helped him get off. Says he came right after you.”

When Bucky looked back over his shoulder, Steve was pulling the blanket from the couch, his cheeks were stained pink, and he had an impish look on his face. “Glad I could be of assistance.”

“Never underestimate the power of a pretty cock,” Bucky quipped right before the blanket Steve had been balling up landed on his head.

After that day, Bucky continued with his regular sessions. Steve joined him on occasion, perfectly content with touching and kissing while jerking himself in front of the camera as long as he had a few shots of whiskey to help him relax. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he could actually touch Bucky or even kiss him the way they sometimes kissed if he didn’t have that extra bit of courage running through his veins, calming his nerves. However, if he was being completely truthful though, Steve was starting to really enjoy having the audience. Bucky had been right. It definitely boosted one’s self-confidence—not that he’d ever had a problem with that, but every little bit helped. Steve had even hinted at maybe having his own channel at some point. Of course, that was something that Bucky most definitely encouraged.

Bucky still received requests for private sessions with him and Steve. He ignored most of them, because they were things Bucky was certain he couldn’t ever ask Steve to do, but once in a while he’d tell Steve about a request that had caught his attention. Steve was usually game as long as it didn’t cross any of their established boundaries.

Weirdly, the bit of physical action hadn’t affected their friendship. The thought that it might had briefly crossed Bucky’s mind, but so far nothing had changed. Bucky was good with casual sex. He wasn’t exactly a pro at it, but he’d had his share over the years and he certainly could draw a line between sex and emotions. Of course, he’d never actually considered doing anything sexual with his best friend until recently either, so despite his lines, there were already feelings. Feelings that he refused to acknowledge for the most part. Steve was straight—even with the bit of fooling around that they did in their sessions—he wasn’t going to ever be interested in the same things that Bucky was. And even if he was, that’s a friendship he didn’t want to fuck up over feelings of pure lust. The love he felt for Steve was strictly platonic. Everything else he felt was simply because he tended to only think with his dick when he saw something as pretty as his best friend in all his naked glory.

One Saturday, several weeks after Bucky had introduced Steve to his world, Bucky had gone out to run some errands and came home to find Steve laid out on the couch in front of his own laptop. The unexpected sight made Bucky stop dead in his tracks. There was Steve, naked on their sofa with his dick in hand. He was too far gone to even notice that Bucky had come home. So, Bucky took a second to assess the situation, knowing that if he went towards his bedroom or the bathroom, he’d be in the view of the webcam, and he couldn’t risk that because it could go one of two ways for Steve’s session. Neither of which Bucky was in the mood to deal with at the moment, so he made a b-line towards the kitchen. He busied himself making a pot of coffee and searching for something to make for lunch until Steve was done.

About fifteen minutes later, as he was pouring his coffee, he heard the telltale signs of Steve reaching his peak. He waited a few more minutes before going back to the living room to make his presence known. Steve was still sprawled out on the couch, a look of bliss etched over his features as he rested his head against the cushions. Bucky bit his lip, taking in the view of his best friend naked and spent. There really was no wonder his viewers wanted more of the blonde Adonis. He was damn near perfect.

Steve looked up; hearing Bucky clear his throat. He was standing in the doorway that separated their kitchen from their living room, leaning casually against the doorframe, his fresh cup of coffee in hand. “Buck… How long have you been home?”

With a smirk, Bucky pushed away from the doorway and tossed a wad of wet, paper towels to Steve. They landed on his chest, just above the spattering of cum that had reached his pecs. “Long enough. Christ, dude. You were so into it.”

Steve only shrugged his shoulders and began to clean himself up while Bucky took a peek at the computer.

“Not a bad session. You just did a show?” Bucky glanced around the screen, a smile playing on his lips as he read. “And I see you created your own channel.” He continued to look around noting that all the viewers were obviously women. “I don’t’ know if I would have labeled you as straight anymore though,” Bucky concludes after reviewing Steve’s profile.

“Still not into dudes, Buck,” Steve reminded him with a laugh. “What we do is just for fun and to rile up your viewers.” Steve got up and grabbed his jeans, sliding them on without worrying about his underwear.

“Speaking of riled up viewers,” Bucky said, trying not to pay attention to Steve’s redressing. “Did you think about that last request I mentioned to you?”

“The one where the guy wants us to use toys? I did, but I’m not comfortable with…” Steve paused as if he were maybe reconsidering it. “I’m not letting you put anything in my ass.”

Bucky pouted. “But you have a cute ass, Stevie! My viewers are always complimenting it.”

“Fuck off man.”

Bucky snickered, loving that he could still embarrass the shit out of his best friend despite the things they’d done. “Well that was the only request that I’ve received lately that didn’t involve me swallowing your dick.” His comment earned him an eyeroll from Steve, but he only shrugged it off. It was true. Apparently, a lot of his viewers wanted to see Bucky go down on Steve or vice versa, but Bucky knew that wasn’t in the cards, so he never even bothered mentioning it.

Later, while they were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, Steve took a second from washing dishes to look at Bucky who was wiping down the counters while enjoying a cherry flavored blow-pop. Steve couldn’t help but notice how his candy-stained lips pursed around the stick and how his cheek was puffed out where the blow-pop was just resting against it. He imagined that Bucky’s tongue was swirling around the sweet treat as he watched his jaw flex and his throat constrict as he swallowed.

“What?” Bucky asked, noticing that Steve was staring at him.

“Um…Do you really like it?”

Bucky’s brow furrowed and he stood up straight, grabbing the sucker stick and pulling it from his mouth with a pop. “You’re gonna have to be more specific. Do I like what?”

“Giving head,” Steve replied.

Bucky grinned, sucking the blow-pop back into his mouth and slowly pulling it out again while giving Steve a devilish smile. “One of my favorite things about being gay,” he said. “Well, aside from being railed into next week, of course.”

Steve turned back to the sink full of dishes, pretending not to hear that last part. “I just don’t see the appeal.”

With a shrug, Bucky went back to his cleaning duties. “To each their own.”

They finish cleaning up the kitchen and Steve retreats to the couch with his laptop to go over their monthly budget. He’s good at that and he’s been keeping them afloat by having a good paying job at Stark Industries and having decent money-management skills. Bucky could handle his own end if he wanted, but since they were in this together for now and Steve was actually making most of the money, they just pooled everything for now.

While Steve busied himself with that, Bucky grabbed his own laptop, planning to check his messages. He settled into the armchair with the laptop on his lap, and the apartment became quiet for a while except for the clicking of keys and the occasional sigh from Steve. Bucky was used to that, so he didn’t look up to see if everything was ok whenever he heard it. However, when Bucky started stifling his giggles, Steve did look up to see what the commotion was.

“What’s got you all amused?”

“Reading comments from my session last week,” Bucky explained, without looking up from his computer. “This guy is a riot.”

Things went right back to being quiet after that. No one spoke again until Bucky closed his laptop with a huff and said, “Um, I’m… I’m going to my bedroom for a while. Gonna uh… be busy.

Steve raised a curious brow at his roommate. “But it’s not one of you regular days.”

“I know, but this guy is very convincing and now I’m horny, so why not make some money while I take care of business?”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Steve laughed out loud when Bucky stood up, sporting a pretty visible tent in his sweats. “Wow… Ok, I didn’t know you chatted like that with your viewers.”

“I don’t usually, but this guy has a way with words and fuck, he’s gorgeous.”

“Alright,” Steve finally said as he went back to looking at his laptop screen. “Have fun!”

Bucky disappeared into his room, leaving Steve to his own devices for a while. And Steve tried to concentrate on them, honestly, he did. He intended to finish their budget, but his thoughts kept wondering. He’d never actually watched one of Bucky’s sessions, but he now knew details about some of them and he was, once again curious. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so curious about what went on during one of Bucky’s solo performances, but he was, and he couldn’t stop his mind from conjuring up all kinds of silly images.

After about fifteen minutes of debating with himself, Steve finally gave in and opened the cam site. He didn’t log in though. Instead, he quickly created a guest account, feeling slightly guilty about the deceit. He searched for Bucky’s profile and once he found it, he clicked on the live video.

Bucky had barely begun, and the first thing Steve noticed was that his friend had been right about the lighting in the living room being better. The bedroom wasn’t horrible, but it definitely cast some unwanted shadows. He snickered softly to himself as he watched Bucky on the screen. He was seriously good at seduction, Steve thought as his best friend stripped out of his clothes, piece by piece until he was completely naked. He was already hard and standing at attention which wasn’t a surprise given the predicament he’d been in when he left the living room. Steve had to admire his length, because straight or not, he could totally admit when another guy had a nice package, and Bucky certainly did have that both in length and girth. He was a tad envious, actually.

He then watched Bucky crawl onto the bed where he had several items laid out. Adult toys, Steve realized. They were accompanied by a large bottle of lube which made Steve shudder at the indication. He continued to watch as Bucky picked up one of the dildos and stuck it to the headboard in front of where he was kneeling on all fours.

Bucky glanced towards the camera as he leaned in, laying his tongue against the silicone phallus as one of his hands wrapped around his own cock. A sexy smirk formed on his lips just as he took the head into his mouth, humming with delight. Steve was not expecting the sight of Bucky performing fellatio on the fake cock to affect him in the way that it did. His mouth went dry and he could barely remember to breathe as he watched it disappear over and over into his friend’s mouth. “Holy fuck,” Steve stated in awe. Bucky was literally swallowing it and apparently, he had very little gag reflex; if any. Steve was impressed, a maybe a little bit aroused. But who wouldn’t be at seeing a such a sight?

After a few minutes, Bucky pulled his mouth away from the toy, and angled himself with his ass towards the camera. He got comfortable on all fours once more, spreading his legs wide and looking back over his shoulder as he reached for the lube.

Swallowing thickly, Steve watched as Bucky began to prepare himself with his fingers. He’d never actually watched something like that before. Of course, he wasn’t completely ignorant on the subject. One of his exes had loved anal sex so sure, he’d done that, but he’d never watched someone—a man—open themselves. And Bucky did it with such ease, with such precision. Guilt over the fact that he shouldn’t be watching this, churned in Steve’s stomach; but he couldn’t look away. It was oddly captivating in a way that Steve couldn’t even comprehend. He finally tore his eyes away when Bucky sunk the third finger inside and moaned loudly. Steve couldn’t tell if what he’d heard came through the speakers or from down the hall. Either way, there was no denying that Bucky was clearly enjoying himself.

Steve forced his attention to the comment box where viewers were commenting and tipping. He began to read, his eyes flicking back to the video screen now and then. The viewers were chatting amongst themselves about Bucky and sending all kinds of filthy compliments and suggestions. One even made it a point to explain in detail what he would like to do to Bucky’s “cute little hole” …with his tongue. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that was the guy who Bucky had been chatting with earlier. He seemed quite interested in detailing his fantasy.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, after watching Bucky lay on his back and fill himself with the rather life-like dildo that he’d so expertly sucked earlier; Steve closed his laptop and retreated to his own room. To say that he was flushed would have been an understatement. His skin felt like it was on fire, although whether it was from arousal, embarrassment, or guilt, he wasn’t quite sure.

The next morning, Bucky padded sleepily into the kitchen where Steve was already pouring coffee into his to-go mug. “Hey, you went to bed early last night,” he pointed out as he grabbed a mug for himself. He then noticed that Steve was unusually dressed for a Sunday morning. Quickly he ran the day’s date through his mind to see if he could think of anything that was going on that he may have forgot about.

“Yeah, I gave myself a headache going over the numbers again and again.” Steve answered while silently offering to pour coffee for Bucky.

“Feeling better now?” Bucky asked, pushing his mug across the counter to be filled. “And why are you dressed for work? It’s Sunday.”

“Much,” Steve assured him. He set the coffee pot back down and picked up his mug, taking a sip while he gathered his thoughts. “And I’m going in to work to get a head start on a project I’m working on. Today is a great day to do that because there will be little to no distractions.”

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” Bucky offered while beginning to raid the refrigerator for something to make himself for breakfast.

“I toasted a waffle. I’m good.” Steve grabbed his bag off the table and turned to leave. “See you later, Buck.”

“Yeah, later,” Bucky agreed as he pulled the carton of eggs from the refrigerator intent on making an omelet. He wasn’t going to make a big deal over how awkward the conversation with Steve felt. Maybe he was just antsy about this project he’s starting. It wasn’t like that kind of thing never happened. Steve often lived in his own head when he was working on new projects, so Bucky didn’t give it much thought.

The day passed rather quickly for Steve. He managed to keep his mind on his work until late that night. He hadn’t realized what time it was until his stomach growled and he finally looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight o’clock which means he had skipped lunch and dinner. That’s when he decided to call it a night and go home. If nothing else, there was bound to be left over take out or something in the fridge.

When he arrived, the apartment was dark. He knew Bucky was home because he saw his keys in the bowl by the door when he switched on the lights. He glanced down the hallway, noting that his bedroom door was closed. Although it was unusual, he just assumed that he went to bed early. So, Steve headed to the kitchen for a late dinner.

He wasn’t really surprised to find a plate wrapped in foil waiting in the refrigerator for him, but it did kind of give him a bit of a relief. At least he wouldn’t have to waste time making something. His stomach would be grateful. Bucky was the best roommate he could possibly ask for.

After removing the foil, he reheated the dinner that Bucky had left for him. Then he took the plate and a drink to the living room with him where he planned to eat while catching up on his shows. He’d been slacking in the last few weeks. He wished he could blame his job for taking up his free time, but that wasn’t the case.

About halfway through an episode of his favorite docudrama, Bucky’s door opened, catching Steve attention. He was about to say something when he noticed that the guy who was walking into the living room wearing only a pair of tight briefs, was not his roommate. The man who looked like he was maybe in his mid-twenties, was tall with disheveled blonde hair, nipple piercings, and tattoos scattered up both arms. Never mind that he built like a fucking brickhouse. He paused when he saw Steve sitting on the couch. “Hey, man.”

“Hi…” Steve lifted a questioning brow at the stranger.

“Cap, right?”

Steve could feel his cheeks coloring up at the realization that the guy recognized him and from where. “Uh… yeah?”

The blonde guy smirked before heading into the kitchen as if he belonged there. “I’m a fan,” he hollered over his shoulder. Steve didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just sat there feeling rather dumbfounded until the guy reemerged from the kitchen carrying a glass of water in his hand. “By the way,” he said. “I’m Drew.”

“Uh…” Steve stammered. “Nice to meet you?”

The guy, Drew, snorted. “Yeah. You too, man.”

“Dude, did you get lost?” They heard from down the hall and when Steve looked in that direction, Bucky was leaning against his bedroom’s doorframe, a sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist. “Oh, hey, Stevie…See you’ve met Drew.”

“Yeah.” Steve looked from Bucky back to Drew, unsure of how he felt about the stranger being in their apartment. Sure, Bucky had had people over in the past, they both had, but this was different. It was obvious that Bucky had met him through the website and that was just a little creepy in Steve’s opinion.

Drew winked at him before heading back to Bucky who fixed his lust-filled eyes on him and reached for his free hand to drag him back into his bedroom.

The roommates didn’t see each other again until the next evening when Steve came home from work. When he entered the apartment, Bucky was sitting on the edge of the couch folding laundry. “Hey,” he said, quietly greeting his friend.

“Hey. I brought dinner,” Steve said, lifting up a pizza box and a plastic bag in his hands to show Bucky as he headed on into the kitchen.

With a sigh Bucky folded the last of the towels before getting up to join Steve. Something felt off. He’d had an uneasy feeling grating on him all day, but he wasn’t sure why. It started when he woke up to an empty apartment. That almost never happened, and if it did, Bucky was usually aware that it was going to happen ahead of time. “Another early morning,” he asked as he moved to stand next to the bar across from where Steve was setting their plates down.

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep. Figured may as well be productive.”

“Must be a pretty big project huh?”

“Yeah. Tony actually specifically assigned me to this one.”

“Can you talk about it?” Bucky asked curiously while opening the bag that Steve had set next to the pizza.

“Not officially,” Steve replied, but they both knew that didn’t matter where Bucky was concerned. “What time did Drew leave?”

“Around two,” Bucky said with a shrug of his shoulders as he unwrapped the order of bread sticks that he found in the bag along with the marinara sauce. He noticed the way Steve’s eyes flicked up at his answer but quickly went back down to the plate in front of him. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Uh… did you have a problem with him being here?”

“N-no. I mean we… he’s not the first over night guest either of us have had…” Steve stammered.

“But?”

Steve sighed heavily. “I dunno, Buck. Don’t you think it’s a little reckless?”

“Reckless how?”

“You met him through the cam site,” Steve pointed out.

“How’s that different from meeting some random guy at a club?” Bucky scoffed at the perplexed look on Steve’s face. “We connected through chatting, and it just so happened that he’s from Redhook. We met for drinks and well… Like I said the other night, he’s fuckin’ gorgeous.”

“You have such high standards.”

Bucky laughed out loud that time and got up to grab two beers from the fridge. “Come on man, you seriously gonna tell me you’d pass up a great lay with a beautiful woman just because of where you met her?”

“Ugh… Probably not,” Steve rationalized. He was being a bit petty with this. Maybe even a little overprotective?

“Exactly.” Bucky handed Steve a beer. “Now, tell me about this top-secret project.”

Steve spent the next hour telling Bucky about the project he was working on as they shared the large supreme pizza and finished off the six pack Bucky had bought the day before. “You know, Tony’s looking for a new head of security. It pays pretty well.” Steve said. “With both of us working there, we could get out of this shithole of an apartment.”

“It’s a thought,” Bucky said. “But I don’t know about working security.”

“Don’t worry, Buck… you could still do your porn.”

“Good, cause I’m not giving that up,” Bucky joked. “I’ll send them my resume.” They grew silent for a few minutes until Bucky got up, gathering up some of their trash as he went. “So, I have a session scheduled for later tonight. Not planning anything major. You up to join?”

Steve grimaced. “Uh… I don’t know, Buck.” If Steve was being honest, he was still feeling a bit guilty over watching Bucky’s session on Saturday. He wasn’t sure he could be comfortable at all with him naked.

“Something wrong, Steve?”

“N…”

“Is it because Drew recognized you? Shit. I’m sorry about that, but he’s not gonna…”

“It’s not that,” Steve interrupted, although he was fidgeting slightly in his seat. “I… The other night… I… Uh…”

Bucky furrowed his brow once more confused by Steve’s sudden lack of eloquence. It wasn’t usually a problem for him. In fact, he was one of the most well-spoken people he knew. He rarely ever got tongue-tied. “You…?”

“I watched.”

“You watched?” Bucky asked, still not following. He’d actually forgot about the impromptu session he’d had on Saturday until Steve raised his eyebrows in a manner that made everything click. “Oh… you watched…” Bucky let a slow grin spread across his lips. “You watched me?”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I don’t know what…” Steve stammered, but shut up when he realized that Bucky was laughing. “Buck?”

“Stevie, you know I like an audience. I don’t care that you watched. The question I have is; did you like it?”

Steve didn’t answer. He only glared at his best friend. “That’s not the point.”

“It totally is the point,” Bucky argued, leaning back against the bar next to where Steve was still sitting. “Did you?” Bucky stared at Steve waiting for an answer, when he didn’t get one, he decided on another approach. “Ok. Then can you tell me why you watched?”

“I guess I was just curious again.”

“About?”

“I don’t know. Just… the whole…” Steve sighed, shaking his head in frustration. “Jesus, Buck, I don’t know.”

“You could just ask me about things,” Bucky told Steve while leaving the bar once again. He walked over to the cabinet where they kept their liquor. He pulled a bottle of whiskey out. Steve watched as Bucky set it on the surface in front of him. “Or, I could just show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

After telling Steve to think about his proposal, Bucky left the kitchen to go shower. When he returned a half an hour later, Steve was still in there. The bottle of whiskey sat open on the island, a shot glass sitting next to it while Steve spun the lid around on the countertop. He looked deep in thought, so Bucky didn’t say anything as he picked up the bottle and poured himself a shot without bothering to get a clean glass.

“What time do we go live?” Steve asked after taking a moment to look at Bucky with his wet hair and still damp skin, covered only by loose fitting shorts that hung so low Steve could see the entire width of the elastic band on Bucky’s dark-blue boxer briefs.

“Ten,” Bucky replied, pouring another shot and sliding it towards his roommate who glanced at the clock and nodded. “Limits?” Bucky asked when Steve told him he was going to shower first and began to walk away.

Steve paused, looking back at his best friend. “Just…” he chewed on his lower lip, staring at the other man as he contemplated just how far he was willing to go. “Nothing in my ass. Ok?”

Bucky snickered as he recapped the bottle. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Refusing to dignify that with a response, Steve continued on out of the kitchen to go get his shower. Once the hot water was raining down on him, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on letting its warmth ease some of the tension in his shoulders. He wasn’t exactly anxious about the upcoming webcast. In fact, he was quite the opposite, and honestly, that was starting to scare him a little bit. At first it was just curiosity and fun. He’d been nervous, but then after a couple of months, he’d started to feel differently about his sessions with Bucky. He looked forward to them. He chalked it up to the fact that lately he was just unusually horny all the time and that was a means to getting off and maybe not having to do it alone.

However, he couldn’t justify why he’d actually watched one of Bucky’s solo sessions, not really. Nor could he explain why he was suddenly looking at Bucky differently. Like he’d always known that his best friend was attractive. A person would have to be blind not to notice that, but now Steve would occasionally find himself looking at him, wondering and inexplicably wanting. And it wasn’t only that. It was also the little things that Steve was starting to pay attention to—for instance, Bucky’s hands. Sometimes, Steve would take notice of Bucky’s hands, and he would catch himself just staring at them, admiring how strong and sturdy they were and trying to visualize the way they looked with long fingers curled around his cock.

Then there was the sudden and completely surprising surge of jealously that Steve had felt the night that Drew had walked out of Bucky’s room. He didn’t know what to do with that, but he was afraid to just stop doing the sessions because Bucky would get suspicious and he wasn’t prepared to answer questions that he didn’t even know the answers to. And he knew that Bucky would ask questions just like the one he’d already asked. The answer to that one had been a resounding yes, but there was no way he’d have told Bucky that.

The brunette was setting up when Steve entered the living room wearing only gray boxer briefs. “So, what’s on the agenda tonight?” Steve asked, walking over to stand next to where Bucky was crouched down in front of the coffee table. He was setting all alerts and apps and adjusting the camera just as he does each time they did this. He glanced up at Steve as the blond picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels that Bucky had brought from the kitchen, to pour himself another shot.

“Thought maybe we could just improvise and let them tip whatever they want.” He grinned when Steve sat down on the couch. “I have an idea.” He waited until he was finished and had the camera focused properly. “Lay down, and just relax,” Bucky told Steve as he stood up and discarded his shorts leaving him in only a pair of tight boxer briefs. “I’m gonna start recording now.”

Steve got comfortable on the couch, resting his head on a pillow and throwing one arm above it, casually. His eyes followed Bucky as he walked round the coffee table, staying out of the camera’s view until he was standing at the edge of the couch next to Steve’s feet. Steve smiled, lifting a hand and using a single finger to beckon Bucky to him. Bucky didn’t hesitate to join him, crawling over his body, settling between his spread thighs with ease and causing Steve’s breath to hitch as their cloth-covered groins connected. 

“Hi,” he said with a grin, hovering above Steve, looking into his eyes. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Steve replied, taking a breath as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Bucky’s dark hair.

Dipping his head to kiss Steve, Bucky made the blonde whimper contentedly as their mouths joined. Being less hesitant than ever before, Steve fell quickly into the kiss, welcoming the sweep of Bucky’s tongue against his lips. As Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, he tasted the whiskey. The sweet flavor became even more enticing as their tongues slid wetly against each other. Bucky moaned delightedly, deepening the kiss as he let his hands begin to wander.

In the background, the tipping app could be heard and that only served as proof that Bucky had been right. He knew his viewers pretty well by then and he knew that the majority of them wanted to see him getting it on with Steve as opposed to the little challenges and goal sets that they’d been doing. Plus, the fact that Steve was apparently more curious than he thought made him want to teach him everything now.

Steve groaned again, unable to stifle the sounds as they took their time sucking and nipping at each other’s lips in between light pecks and Bucky’s tongue lazily thrusting into Steve’s mouth for a fuller taste.

“I shouldn’t enjoy kissing you this much,” Steve murmured when Bucky’s mouth finally left his.

A smile curled on Bucky’s lips as he kissed along the sharp line of Steve’s jaw. “It’s ok. I’m a really good kisser.”

“No fuck…” Steve couldn’t disagree with that as his fingers continued to rake through Bucky’s dark locks, unwilling to let him get too far, knowing that he’d probably want to drag him back for more kisses soon anyway.

Slowly, Bucky moved his mouth over to Steve’s ear, sucking on the lobe and brushing his tongue over the shell. “Wanna know what else I’m really good at?” He grinned again, feeling Steve shudder beneath him as he spoke, keeping his voice low. “You do, don’t you Stevie? You wanna know how good my mouth might feel on your cock.” He nipped at the skin just below Steve’s ear. “That’s why you were asking me those questions earlier. Curious Cap?”

Ignoring the question, Steve just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Bucky’s lips as they moved to his throat. He finally let his own hands drift from Bucky’s hair to his back where he dragged blunt nails over the hard muscles. He marveled how different Bucky’s body felt compared to that of a woman until he came to the gentle curve of Bucky’s lower back. As the tips of his fingers came in contact with the waist band of his underwear, they dipped beneath. Just slightly at first, but when he felt Bucky’s teeth sinking into his clavicle, he shoved them further, splaying fingers across perfectly round globes of firm flesh.

Feeling Steve’s hands slide under his boxers to grip his ass made Bucky press a little further into Steve. That caused them both moan softly at the sensation of their dicks rubbing together through their briefs. Honestly, Bucky was thrilled that Steve was actually getting into it and actively participating. Of course, the fact that he had his hands on his ass and had pulled him down against him was beyond anything Bucky had expected. Steve was usually a little more reserved in their sessions, a little more hesitant and a lot less forward. So, Bucky just went with it, kissing back up over Steve’s chin to find his lips again. He smiled into the kiss and began bucking his hips steadily as he felt Steve’s grip tighten.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed as they broke away from each other, once again gasping for air.

“I can show you,” Bucky whispered against his ear. “I can show you what it feels like. If you’d let me.” He pulled himself to his knees, raking his fingernails down over Steve’s chest and stomach, stopping to toy with the waistband of Steve’s boxers. “Would you like that, Cap? Would you like me to show you?”

Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he eyed Bucky sitting between his legs. Their eyes met and his heart pounded against his chest. He felt himself nodding his head, answering Bucky’s question in silence.

A pleased grin spread over Bucky’s face as he pushed his hands back up over Steve’s torso, leaning back down for another kiss before beginning his exploration of Steve’s body. And it was a beautiful body, Bucky thought as he began trailing his kisses over Steve’s jaw and down his neck where he sucked softly, leaving a tiny red mark. He took his time kissing and sucking every inch of Steve’s upper body including each brown, pebbled nipple until Steve’s fingers wound in his hair once more and guided him away, wanting him to move lower.

A low moan escaped Steve’s lips as Bucky showered attention on his stomach. His mouth felt so good as he sucked and nibbled on the taught skin. Steve gasped when Bucky pressed his face against his groin growling as he mouthed against the growing length beneath the fabric. “Fuck… this is really happening…”

“Only if you want it to,” Bucky assured him as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and glanced up at Steve. He waited for his friend to nod his head, giving the permission to proceed.

Steve watched silently as Bucky began to pull his underwear off, inching them over his hips and sliding them down his legs.

“Mmm, you do have a pretty cock, Cap,” Bucky murmured before pressing his lips into the shallow groove just below Steve’s iliac crest. He then trailed his lips over Steve’s hips, ignoring his cock which was beginning to rise with obvious anticipation. “I hope it’s been admired and given the appreciation that it deserved.” Bucky voiced his opinion huskily before he began to move lower, sliding his tongue down one inner thigh and back up the other until his mouth was on the spot where Steve’s leg connected with his pelvis. He sucked gently on the tender skin there before traveling on. The truth was, now that he was getting to do this, he wanted to make sure it was the best blowjob Steve had ever received.

“Bucky…” Steve moaned in delighted surprise when Bucky’s mouth landed on his balls, drawing each one inside and rolling it around with his tongue before switching to the other. His eyes became fixed on his roommate while he teased his balls and then began his kisses at the base of Steve’s semi-erect cock and ended them at the tip. Steve’s eyes widened in transparent fascination as Bucky’s lips then stretched over the head of his dick. 

Once Bucky took him fully into the warm wetness of his mouth, Steve realized that it was a lot like how he’d imagined it would be after watching Bucky swallowing the dildo on his webcast. He took him in and out with such practiced ease, making it look effortless. He also made it seem like he was really enjoying himself as he brought Steve to a fuller erection with each drag of his lips. It was pretty amazing, and Steve was finding it insanely hot for more reasons than just that it was his dick being sucked. Even the noises Bucky was making was getting him there. 

Bucky spent a bit more time just dragging his lips up and down the thick shaft, delighting in Steve’s taste and how hot and solid he was beginning to feel against his tongue. Steve’s fingers had found their way back into his hair, and he tugged relentlessly at the dark strands. Bucky didn’t mind. In fact, he kind of liked having his hair pulled—albeit, it was usually harder, but this was new for Steve so, he’d take what he got. He was probably too unsure to be much rougher anyway.

Bucky glanced up at Steve, seeing his head thrown back and his lips parted in what he imagined was pure pleasure. That gave Bucky a bit of a thrill because he really wanted Steve to enjoy what he was doing. Wanted him to remember it with fondness, not regret.

“Oh, God…Bucky…” Steve’s fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair and he squeezed his eyes shut as the sensations of his best friend’s tongue swirling over the underside of his cock edged him closer. “Fuck, yes…” Steve thrust his hips slightly, wanting more, needing to feel more of Bucky’s mouth. He’d never imagined that getting a blowjob from another guy could be so unbelievably good, and Bucky sure as hell knew what he was doing.

Bucky grinned as he slowly let Steve’s erection fall from his mouth. “Good, cap?”

“So, fucking good, Buck…” he sighed blissfully before he noticed Bucky getting up from the couch. “What? Where are…?”

Giving him a reassuring wink, Bucky stepped away to do something with the computer. When he rejoined Steve on the couch, he smiled coyly as his fingers wrapped around Steve’s hard, saliva slickened dick once again. “I wanted to make it a little more interesting.”

“What did you do?” Steve asked, his breath raspy with need.

“Set a goal,” Bucky replied, feeling a bit smug as he dragged his hand slowly up and down Steve’s shaft. “Three minutes to reach it and I’ll let you come… in my mouth.”

Steve shuttered and whined in earnest as his hips jerked involuntarily at the thought while his fingers dug into the couch cushions. “Fuck… I uh… I don’t know if I’m going to last that much longer with you doing that,” he admitted, feeling the bluntness of Bucky’s nails scraping over his length while his other hand lightly massaged his balls. “Jesus, Bucky…”

“You like this baby?” Bucky teased, dropping his voice to low and raspy tone.

Steve nodded, unable to reply for the sudden knot in throat. He knew that Bucky was just trying to put on a show for his viewers, so he tried not to read too much into it—tried not to read into the fact that his best friend calling him baby made his mind and body react in ways that should scare the shit out of him.

“Tell me what you want.” Bucky glanced over at the computer screen, seeing that the goal was already met. He hadn’t set it extremely high and he figured it wouldn’t take long to reach. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

With a frustrated sigh, Steve pressed his head back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip for a moment, just basking in the touch of Bucky’s hand still gliding up and down his erection. “Your mouth,” he finally said. “I want your mouth back on me. Please, Bucky… suck me…I’m so close.”

With a low rumble in his throat, Bucky leaned back down, hovering just inches from Steve’s shaft. “I like making you beg, baby boy…” He glanced up, letting his eyes meet Steve’s as the blond looked down. “It’s so sexy.” And before Steve could react, Bucky licked a long stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock and immediately sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the glans. The sound that came out of Steve’s mouth was scandalous. Bucky loved it. He hummed with satisfaction, letting the vibrations further pleasure Steve.

“Ugh…yeah, Bucky,” Steve groaned as Bucky’s head bobbed up and down on his dick. “Feels so good. Please don’t stop… Shit…” he gasped in surprise, feeling the head of his cock bump against the back of Bucky’s throat. His eyes darted down to meet Bucky’s as he dragged his mouth back up the shaft and concentrated on just the tip. “Damn, Buck… so incredible.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled and he moved his mouth back down, taking Steve all the way in once more. This time, Steve could feel himself slipping down Bucky’s throat until Bucky’s nose was buried in a thatch of wiry curls. Bucky felt Steve’s hands on his head again, fists clenching and unclenching around handfuls of hair. He swallowed, letting his throat work around the engorged head. In exchange for his actions, he got to hear the most deliciously sexy sounds escaping Steve as he moaned in unbridled pleasure.

He began a short routine, teasing the sensitive head with his lips and tongue, taking pleasure in lapping up the beads of precum that repeatedly pooled on the tip before taking him deep into his mouth. Steve became a babbling mess, trying to hold on to the pleasure of it all until he couldn’t anymore. He shouted a warning, but it was a second too late. Bucky sputtered slightly, but recovered quickly and drank him down, barely missing a drop.

Bucky rose up, swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, and began kissing his way back up over Steve’s body. He hesitated a beat before he dove right into another searing kiss, forcing the blonde to taste the remnants of himself as his tongue pushed past his lips. Steve didn’t shy away from the kiss either. He grabbed Bucky, cradling his face in his hands as he licked into his mouth, assuming control of the kiss before Bucky had a chance to protest.

While their tongues dueled for dominance, Steve let one hand move away from Bucky’s cheek. It snaked between them to reach into Bucky’s boxers. He grinned against Bucky’s lips as the other man groaned at the touch of his fingers circling around his dick. “Like that Buck?” He asked, his mouth ghosting over Bucky’s chin. “Damn you’re so hard…”

A mischievous grin spread across Bucky’s lips as he scrambled to sit astride Steve’s waist, shoving his boxer’s down to let his cock free of it’s confines. “Well, I told you…” he whimpered as Steve’s thumb brushed over the tip, swiping up the dribble of precum that had been wetting his boxer briefs. “Told you I like giving head.”

“I believe you,” Steve assured him, choosing not to tell him that he was damn good at it too. He used to his free hand to reach for the bottle of lube that Bucky kept on the stand behind the couch during these occasions. He popped it open and drizzled it over Bucky’s length as he continued to jerk him off.

Bucky moaned, letting his head fall back as Steve’s hand stroked over his cock. “Fuck, Stevie,” he whispered his name still low enough that the microphones wouldn’t pick it up. “Feels so good.”

“Gonna come for me, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice a bit ragged from his own release.

With a hand fisting against the back of the couch and the other gripping at Steve’s thigh, Bucky grunted, “Soon…”

“That’s it,” Steve teased while his hand worked slickly over his friend’s cock, making lewd squelching noises with each stroke. “I know you’re almost there. I can feel it… Gonna let you come all over my chest, baby. How’s that sound?”

“Jesus….” Bucky whimpered, shuddering as his release grew nearer. “Almost there…

“Come on, Buck… Mark me up. Come all over me, baby.”

Bucky’s brain seemed to short circuit as those words left Steve’s mouth. His release surged through him and he nearly howled as the first spurts of his cum landed against Steve’s chest and some spilled over his fingers that were still wrapped around him, milking his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… Stevie… fuck….”

“There ya, go… damn it, you look so hot when you come,” Steve said without thinking.

A million thoughts crossed Bucky’s frazzled mind as he stared down at Steve lying beneath him, his chest streaked white, eyes wide, and breathing labored. Bucky couldn’t help thinking about how much he wanted to do other things to him…with him. He bit his lip and he reached down with one hand, dragging his finger through a thick splatter of cum. His eyes met Steve’s and without a word, Steve’s lip parted. Bucky shuddered again, and offered his finger to Steve with a soft, tentative touch to his lower lip. This time he gasped, unable to believe that Steve was actually accepting his finger, covered with Bucky’s own essence.

Steve was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t hate what he tasted when his tongue swirled over Bucky’s finger, gathering the dollop of cum that he’d been offered. He moaned softly as he began to suck diligently.

Bucky could only stare, watching those pouty lips work around his finger. This was going way better—way further than he’d ever imagined that it would. He wasn’t complaining, but he was getting kind of worried. When he’d first brought up doing a session together, he’d never contemplated that it might be something Steve really got into. Even when he offered to show him things, he wasn’t anticipating this kind of a response from his friend. He’d been with a couple straight guys back in high school – the real bi curious type that couldn’t let anyone find out – and neither of them had been as receptive as Steve. He took a deep breath and pulled his finger away from Steve’s lips, forcing a smile when the blonde looked up again. He could only hope that they weren’t in the process of screwing up a perfectly good friendship.

He carefully got up, slipping his underwear back up as he moved off of Steve to turn the camera off. He had a feeling that they should probably talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so maybe a plot is sneaking into the porn....

They didn’t talk. After their session they did the same thing they always did. They cleaned up, had a snack while reading comments on their performance, and then went to their separate bedrooms. Bucky didn’t find the right opportunity to bring it up, so he didn’t; and they went on about their daily routines.

Later that week on Friday evening, Steve suggested that they go out. He was feeling up to a club or a bar—anywhere he could be social. He nearly had to beg Bucky to get him to agree to it. They’d been trying to save money to get out of their crappy little apartment when Bucky lost his job, so after that things got even tighter and going out just wasn’t on the agenda. It had been quite a while since either of them had indulged. Fortunately, Bucky gave in to Steve’s pleas right before he had to start groveling.

They ended up at a local bar, one that had karaoke and dancing. Bucky, of course, found his way to the stage while Steve mingled at the bar and eventually ended up on the dance floor with a gorgeous brunette with long legs and cleavage that spilled forth from her too-tight blouse. Bucky grinned, watching from the side of the stage after he’d finished his third turn in line. He knew that Steve was done with him for the night. This is what they did. They went out together, but they rarely left together. Bucky pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Steve a quick text letting him know he was leaving. He also told him to have fun and be safe, but that was always a given with them.

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he reached for it, trying to read it while the woman he was dancing with rubbed her whole body up against his. He glanced around the bar until he spotted Bucky by the exit. He waved, his phone still in hand, giving him a nod before shoving it back in his packet and returning his attention to the woman currently grinding her ass into his crotch.

Later that night when Steve stumbled into the apartment it was with his arms full of that same brunette from the bar. She giggled as they tripped over the leg of the stand that set by the door. “Shh…” Steve pleaded as he dropped his keys in the bowl where Bucky’s were already laying. “My roommate is home.”

“Ohh… Is he as hot as you?” She asked, grinning widely. “Would he like to join?”

Steve laughed, realizing that he was so thankful this woman was just a one-night stand. “I don’t think he’d be interested,” he explained, watching her pout as he led her down the dimly lit hallway to his room.

About twenty minutes after Steve’s rather loud entrance, Bucky was pulled from his own activities by a rapid pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned, getting up from the bed and padding across the room, without bothering to put on clothes. It was only Steve after all. Not like he hadn’t seen him naked and hard before. “What?” He asked tersely as he opened the door to an underwear clad Steve.

“Uh…” Steve swallowed thickly at the sight of Bucky standing before him without a stich of clothing on and a glistening erection that looked as though it might very well be painful. He glanced over Bucky’s shoulder and saw Drew lying on the bed, in a similar state of undress. “Shit! Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

Bucky groaned. “Fuck, don’t worry about it. What did you want?”

“I…” Steve pointed in the direction of his room. “Condoms. Can I have a couple? I didn’t realize I was out until well…ya know.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to go back into his room. “Jesus, Steve.” He grabbed the strip that was already laying on his nightstand and ripped a couple off before returning to Steve. “Here. Have a good night, Cap,” Bucky said as he closed the door.

The next morning, Steve woke up alone in his bed. With a heavy sigh, he turned over, planning to go back to sleep for a while longer, but then he saw the note on his nightstand. She’d left her name and number scrawled on the back of a receipt along with a few words of praise about their night. Steve snorted and balled the receipt up in his hands before giving it a toss to the waste basket next to his bed. There was no way he was turning that into more than one night.

After a couple more minutes of rehashing the night before in his brain, he finally climbed out of bed and got a shower before heading out to the kitchen to find some breakfast. There, he was greeted by Bucky and Drew who were standing at the counter sharing a plate of fresh fruit and cheese. Drew smiled and held up his coffee mug to say hello. Steve acknowledge him before going to the cupboard to get a bowl for his cereal and a mug for coffee.

By the time he was finished pouring his cereal, Drew had put his own mug in the sink and was saying goodbye. Steve watched as he gave Bucky a rather filthy kiss and smiled mischievously. “See you around, sexy,” he said as he reached down to give Bucky’s cock a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah. Thanks for last night,” Bucky replied with a weak grunt followed by a wicked grin.

“Anytime.” Drew turned around and winked at Steve. “Later Cap!”

Steve only tossed a hand up to wave goodbye as Drew left. He waited until he heard their apartment door close before he set his bowl down on the table and sat down in the chair next to it. “So, is this a thing now?” He asked, gesturing towards the door where Drew had gone.

“Nah,” Bucky replied as he popped a piece of pineapple into his mouth. “He text me last night, wanted to fuck. Why would I pass up a grade A no-strings-attached reaming? He’s clean and he gives really amazing blowjobs too. Was in the middle of one when you so rudely interrupted.”

Steve felt the blush creeping into his cheeks at the memory of Bucky and Drew from the night before. It had quite a bit of impact on the way his night went. The woman he’d brought home form the bar was enthusiastic and eager to please him, so he hadn’t even had to ask her to get on her knees for him. However, halfway through what could have been a great blowjob, he started comparing her skills to Bucky’s and as far as he was concerned, she was severely lacking. So, in frustration—mostly with himself, he pulled her up on to the bed with him and flipped her over. She definitely didn’t protest when he took her hard from behind. In fact, she may have enjoyed it even more than he did. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“No sweat. Safety first.” Bucky moved to join Steve at the table. “Was it a good night for you?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. She was kind of wild, actually. Just what I needed. I’m surprised you didn’t hear.”

Bucky lifted a brow, but then only smirked at Steve. “Guess we both got what we needed then.”

“Yeah, seems like it. You have plans today?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really. I need to finish up some laundry; wash my sheets, but other than that…”

“Yeah I need to wash mine too.”

“Just throw them in with mine. I’ll get them.”

“Thanks. I’ll make dinner tonight then.” Steve offered because it was the least he could do if Bucky was washing his dirty linens. “Anything you’re in the mood for?”

“How about we just pop a frozen pizza in the oven and binge watch some random show on Netflix?”

Of course, Steve had no issues with that. So when evening came around, that what they did. Steve even threw together a quick tossed salad while he waited for the pizza to bake. Bucky was already in the living room choosing a show when Steve brought everything out and set it on the coffee table.

They ate in relevant silence as the show Bucky chose played on the TV. It was a Netflix original that neither of them had seen before. It caught Bucky’s full attention pretty quickly, but Steve’s mind kept wondering. Even after he distracted himself by cleaning up their mess and taking it back to the kitchen. He just couldn’t get certain images and ideas out of his head at that point.

“What?” Bucky asked when he noticed Steve looking at him.

Steve shrugged. “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

Bucky sat up from where he’d been curled up on his end of the couch. “About?”

“We haven’t done a cam show this week.”

Bucky grinned. “I have. I did one on Tuesday while you were at work. I thought maybe you would have seen it by now.”

Steve scoffed at Bucky’s teasing. “It was one time!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just teasing. So… do you want to schedule one or what?” Bucky watched as Steve shrugged his shoulders again. He knew there was something else going on in his friend’s brain because he seemed nervous and lately the only time he seemed nervous was when he wanted to say, ask, or do something that he was embarrassed about. Bucky reached for the remote to pause the show. “Ok. What’s going on? What do you want to say or ask that has you looking like a confused puppy?”

“Nothing.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed into little slits as he glared at Steve. “You were staring at me and then you brought up the cam shows. You’ve got something on your mind, Stevie.”

“I… I don’t. I was just wondering if we were going to do one anytime soon.”

“Do you want to?”

Steve chewed on his bottom lip for a moment trying to find the right way to say what he wanted, but when he couldn’t, he let out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh! What is wrong with me?” Normally, he could just say what he had to say and it was over, but right then he couldn’t even find the words to begin.

“Hey…” Bucky scooted closer to Steve and took his hands in his if for nothing else but to comfort him because he recognized what was happening. “Take a deep breath and calm down, you’re starting to get a little worked up and I haven’t seen you have a panic attack in years, so please don’t.”

“I’m not having a panic attack. I’m fine.”

Bucky gave him a pointed look that said otherwise and waited patiently for Steve to relax a bit. “Alright, so obviously us fooling around a little bit has been affecting you more than I realized.” When Steve didn’t argue, he continued. “We should stop.”

Steve finally looked up from where he’d been staring at their hands. “I… That’s just it Bucky, I don’t want to stop.”

“Steve if it’s upsetting you…”

“I’m not upset. I’m just… I don’t know, worried? I want to continue. I want to do things—things that I probably shouldn’t, and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

Bucky sat there quietly for another moment, thinking about what Steve had just told him it didn’t make a whole lot of sense, really. “You don’t want me to get the wrong idea. What do you mean by that?”

Again, Steve shrugged, unsure of how to continue. “You’re my best friend, Bucky. I don’t want you to think that I have some sick obsession or attraction to you because of the things I want to do with you. I’m not… I’m not attracted to guys. I mean, when we started this, I was curious; but I was also pretty sure I’d hate it.”

“But you don’t?”

“No. I find myself wanting more, to know more about what it’s like. Ya know? Like how it feels so different and why you like it.”

“So you actually are, bi-curious,” Bucky said with a light-hearted laugh. Although he didn’t really like to use that word very much, he knew it was a thing in the porn world and he was trying to lighten the mood. “Well that will make our cam shows even more fun.” He sighed. “Seriously, Steve, I’m not judging you. I like sex. You know that from years of me talking about it; with my partners and even with myself. It doesn’t even have to mean anything. I’m ok with what we’ve been doing. I _like_ what we’ve been doing.” Bucky explained, feeling like he needed to convince Steve of that. “And it’s ok for you to maybe like it too. There’s nothing wrong with you either.”

Steve didn’t respond for a little while, as he analyzed everything Bucky had just said. “You actually do like what we’ve been doing?”

“Well yeah,” Bucky shrugged this time. “It’s not like you’re not hot, and the more you experience, the less weird it will be when I talk about gay sex stuff with you.”

“And it doesn’t freak you out?”

“Hasn’t yet. It’s definitely gone a lot farther than I ever imagined it would and I’m actually having a lot of fun with it.” Bucky sighed heavily, seeing the worry in Steve’s eyes, “but obviously it’s been freaking you out a little bit.”

“Yeah, it was. I just… Maybe we just need to talk about things more instead of just doing them and pretending they never happened.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing?” Bucky knew that they hadn’t really talked about what they’ve done outside of a joke here and there, and Steve did tell him about watching his solo session; but other than during their most recent incident—which he’d failed to talk to Steve about even though he wanted to, Bucky hadn’t thought it was a big deal until now.

“Mostly. I mean… weren’t you?”

“No…”

“I didn’t know how to bring any of this up to you without seeming creepy or um… interested.”

Bucky grinned. “You know me, Stevie. It wouldn’t have been a big deal. Next time just tell me.” He paused for a second to gather his own thoughts. “Look, Steve, I’ll show you anything you want as long as you’re sure about it; but you have to let me know what’s going on in that head of yours because I refuse to screw up years of friendship over this. I care about you way too much for that, so we need to have discussions and boundaries but most importantly, we have to be honest with each other. If there’s something we’re doing that you don’t want to, tell me. I don’t even care if we’re in the middle of an act, you fucking tell me.” Bucky briefly stopped talking again as he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip because the next thing he was about to say was the most important. “You have to promise me that you will tell me if and when you want to stop.”

Steve nodded. “I promise. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship either, so I’m good with this arrangement as long as you are. Sorry that I got a little stuck in my head there.” He had occasions when he let himself get stuck in his head and he put way too much thought into things sometimes. So, it was nice to have Bucky reigning him in.

“It’s ok. You haven’t done that in a while though.”

“Yeah, I know. Lot of feelings, I guess.” He pulled his hands away from Bucky who hadn’t even realized he was still holding onto them, and curled back up on the couch hugging a pillow beneath his head so he could turn his attention back to the TV that was still paused. But before they turned it back on, he needed to get one more thing out in the open. “You know, I wasn’t turned off by the taste of you. In fact, I kinda liked it. So, in our next session, I think I want to blow you.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. Steve said it with such nonchalance, it threw him, and he was speechless for a few seconds. “Damnit, Steve.” Bucky finally huffed as he grabbed the remote and returned to his former position. “You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to get a little excited.”

Steve chuckled, snuggling further into his pillow as the show came back on. “Does it even matter whose mouth is on your cock?”

“Are you calling me a slut?”

“No,” Steve snorted and looked back at Bucky. “I’m just inquiring as to how that got you excited, because you don’t even know if I’ll be good at it.”

“How many bad blowjobs have you had in your life, Steve?”

“A few…”

“You must be picky.”

“I am,” Steve replied.

Bucky furrowed his brow in contemplation before pausing the show again. “Ok, I gotta ask…”

“You did fine, Buck,” Steve groaned, feigning annoyance. “Turn the show back on.”

“Fine?” Bucky asked in disbelief. “Fine?”

“Probably top ten,” Steve replied, hiding his smile in the pillow while continuing to stare deliberately at the TV.

Bucky glared at him first and then kicked at his leg—well as much as he could while curled up on the couch himself. “You’re a dick.”

Steve laughed, tucking his own legs further. “Ok, ok… Top five for sure.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hmm…” Steve nuzzled his pillow and squirmed around a little to get more comfortable, but he still didn’t look as Bucky as he said, “honestly, it was probably the best I’ve had.”

“That’s more like it, ya fuckin’ punk. I don’t let just anyone come in my mouth.”

“I feel privileged,” Steve quipped.

“You should.” Bucky pointed the remote to the TV again and hit the play button, a smug grin playing on his lips as he repositioned himself once more.

The next several days passed without incident. Steve went to work as usual on Monday, and did his thing while Bucky continued his job hunt. He was seriously starting to think he was never going to get a call back when an HR representative from Stark Enterprise called him for an interview. He didn’t mention it to Steve right away, because he wanted to see how the interview went first.

On Wednesday, when Steve got home, Bucky was waiting for him in the living room, freshly showered and wearing only an old pair of grey sweatpants. Steve’s brow arched when he noticed that Bucky had the camera set up and a blanket on the couch along with a bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. “Do I need to leave and come back later?” He asked as he laid his briefcase on the armchair.

Bucky grinned as he stood up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the two shot glasses. “Nope. I have good news. I was hoping you’d celebrate with me.”

Steve took the empty shot glass that Bucky handed him and held it out while Bucky poured some of the amber liquid into it. “What are we celebrating?”

“I,” Bucky began as he poured his own shot and set the bottle back down. “Got a job.”

Steve smiled brightly as their glasses clinked together. “Really? Congrats man. Where?”

Bucky downed his shot, grimacing slightly at the burn and reached for the bottle again. “Stark Enterprise.”

“No shit! You’re the new Head of Security?” Steve took the bottle when Bucky offered it. “That’s awesome. Tony mentioned that they filled it. Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

“Well, I wanted to be sure.”

“So um… What’s all this for?” Steve asked gesturing towards the computer and camera. “Did you already?”

“Nope. Was kinda hoping you would be in the mood to play a little bit.”

“Huh,” Steve shed the black jacket he was wearing at tossed it to the nearby chair where he’d left his briefcase. “So, what? You want like, a reward?”

Bucky smirked, reaching to toy with the waistband of Steve’s pants. “Don’t you think I deserve a reward? I seem to recall you saying something about wanting to blow me.”

“Did I say that?” Steve feigned confusion while reaching to slip his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him just a little bit closer. “Are you sure?”

Bucky slid his hands up over Steve’s chest feeling the crisp material of the blue button down beneath his fingers. He then curled his fingers around the blonde’s necktie and tugged. “Don’t make me beg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are great but comments are best! :) However, all are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had barely had time to say yes before Bucky’s hands were busy undressing him. “Jeez, Buck. In a hurry?” Steve tossed his tie to the side after finally loosening it enough to yank it off.

“I’ve kinda been thinking about this all day. I’m really fuckin’ horny,” Bucky confessed as he shoved Steve’s shirt over his shoulders and immediately went for his belt buckle. “You sure you wanna?”

“Yeah… Yes,” Steve assured him, swatting lightly at Bucky’s hands that were already unzipping his pants. “Maybe you should get the camera started?”

“Shit, yeah…” Bucky gave him a sheepish look before going to turn on the camera. He crouched down in front of the coffee table where he had his laptop set up grinning as he turned it on. “Hey guys!” There weren’t too many viewers yet, but Bucky occasionally liked to take the time to set up the scene a bit. “So, I have Cap here with me again. Yeah, I know he’s becoming a regular, right? Anyway, you may have noticed that he’s been getting a bit braver and definitely more curious…,” he turned to wink at Steve. “I know, none of you really mind that we’ve just been winging it lately, but I don’t want you to think you can’t suggest things anymore. Cap here might be into it more than we thought!”

“Buck…” Steve groaned, downing another single shot of whiskey while noting the array of items Bucky had on the stand behind the couch. There was lube, a couple of dildos, and a can of redi-whip. “C’mon, man shut up and get back over here.”

Bucky smirked at the camera in front of him before getting back up to join Steve who was waiting next to the couch. He was still wearing the unbuttoned black pants, but he’d removed his shoes and socks and was standing barefoot on the plush throw rug. “And you thought I was being impatient, huh?”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, while letting Bucky slip his arms around his bare waist. “It does look like you might have been a little eager. Did you already play with some of these?”

A smug smile curled on Bucky’s lips when he saw Steve toss a glance towards the stand. “Those were just my back up in case you weren’t in the mood.”

Arching a brow, Steve gave Bucky a curious glance. “Redi-whip?

“That one is for you. You know, if you…” Bucky stopped speaking when he realized Steve was shaking his head. “No?”

Reaching up, Steve’s fingers tangled in the brunette’s hair as their eyes met. “No.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against Bucky’s for a brief kiss. “I don’t wanna taste anything but you.”

A shudder rippled through Bucky’s body and he groaned because one thing that he’d learned during their last session was that Steve’s voice, when he spoke using that tone? It did things to him. “Ok…” He agreed somewhat anxiously as Steve trailed kisses along his jaw. They were doing this live and well, sucking his dick was going to be a little bit different than just getting to lick a dribble of cum off his finger. He didn’t want Steve to be disappointed or turned-off.

“Relax,” Steve admonished with a smirk while nipping at the spot just below Bucky’s ear. “I won’t let the voyeurs know if I don’t like it.”

“Aright hotshot,” Bucky murmured, keeping his voice low to avoid the microphone as a grin crept onto his lips. “Just some advice; use lots of spit, and don’t try to take too much at once. That shit takes practice. Also,” he gasped when he felt Steve’s hands slide down the back of his pants to take a firm grip on his ass. “It’s ok if you don’t swallow.” He felt Steve’s laughter against his neck. “I’m serious. It’s not for everyone.”

Without paying any more mind to the rambling, Steve licked and kissed his way down over Bucky’s torso, stopping to suck fervently at each nipple, just like Bucky had done with him. He was pleasantly surprised by how reactive the brunette was to his teasing. It made him want to see what other reactions he could draw out of him. However, it wasn’t the time to go there. He had a mission, one that he’d secretly been practicing for. He continued sliding his tongue over Bucky’s taut skin, while confident hands moved to rest on his hips. Steve placed open mouthed kisses over his stomach, humming in delight and traveling the expanse of Bucky’s abdomen as he sunk to his knees.

Bucky watched in anticipation, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth while Steve’s fingers hooked in the elastic of his sweatpants and began tugging them down. He grinned mischievously when the blonde glanced up at him, after revealing his lack of underwear. “Didn’t see the point,” he mused. Once Steve had the pants all the way down, Bucky kicked them to the side, leaving himself to stand naked in front of his best friend.

“Shit, Bucky…” Steve exhaled as he let his eyes roam over his well-groomed friend. It was obvious that Bucky had taken the time to make himself completely smooth. “You didn’t have to…”

“Shut up. I wanted it to be nice for you.”

Nice was an understatement, though. Steve wanted to use the word gorgeous if that were ever a word he’d use to describe another man’s penis. The cock in front of him jutted out, begging for attention. He couldn’t help but marvel at the sight; having never had his face this close to it before, he was a little in awestruck. Bucky was thick and robust even at only half-mast, which almost made Steve envious—not that he himself was inadequate, but where he was long and stout, Bucky had also been blessed with abundant girth. Steve stared for a moment longer, watching his own hand begin to move over the semi-erect appendage. He’d given Bucky hand jobs before, so stroking his dick wasn’t something new. Feeling it come to life under his touch didn’t even feel strange anymore, but Steve was still intrigued by every single twitch.

He was hyper aware of Bucky’s eyes on him as he leaned forward and gave it a timid lick. “There ya go, baby,” he heard the low timbre of Bucky’s voice encouraging him along. “Take your time.” Steve did just that. Starting with the well-defined vein that spanned up the underside, he began to lick leisurely at Bucky’s cock just as he had with the dildo he’d discreetly bought. He groaned savoring the taste of the warm skin beneath his tongue as he swirled it around the thick head, it was definitely better than the flavor of silicone. It wasn’t at all off putting either. In fact, Steve felt the beginnings of his own arousal as he slowly explored. He kissed all over the shaft, while his fingers continued moved up and down, teasing Bucky’s length into becoming fuller and harder.

“Oh… my God…” Bucky gasped moments later, feeling the warmth of Steve’s mouth surround the head of his cock. “That’s it, Cap… Shit your mouth feels amazing.”

Steve groaned a bit, glancing up at Bucky whose face was a contorting into a mask of pleasure. He focused on the tip at first, sucking and swirling his tongue all over the plump head. Then he began to sink lower, taking a bit more into his mouth with each time his lips slid down the shaft until he had to pull off to catch his breath. “Good?” He asked, panting slightly as his hands rested on the outsides of Bucky’s thighs.

“Yeah… yeah, keep going…” Bucky reached to tangle his fingers in Steve’s hair, urging him back to the task at hand.

The blonde grinned, leaning back in to continue. His head bobbed up and down as he took Bucky in and out of his mouth, trying his best to create a suitable rhythm. He groaned, feeling Bucky’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Goddamn that feels good,” Bucky sighed before glancing at the computer screen and smirking because the tips were coming in pretty steadily. That was something he didn’t have to pay much attention to whenever Steve joined him. Together they got double the tips. The comments were also rolling. He caught one as it popped up on the screen; they were simply asking for a different angle. “Hey Cap,” he said while tugging gently on Steve’s hair to pull him back. “How about we take this to the couch? Give the audience a better viewpoint.”

Steve arched an eyebrow but let Bucky slip from his mouth anyway. He followed Bucky the few steps to the couch and watched him sit down, wrapping his own fingers around his saliva-slickened cock as he did so. He spread his legs wide and lifted one foot to rest on the edge of the couch, giving the camera a full view.

“Ok… come here and finish what you started.”

A smug grin pulled at the corner of Steve’s lips as he remembered reading comments on Bucky’s solo show weeks earlier. He moved to join Bucky on the couch, settling beside him on his knees. “I see. Gotta show off that pretty little hole, huh?”

Bucky swallowed, clearly not expecting that kind of a comment from Steve. “Hey… gotta give them what they want, right?”

“Right,” Steve grabbed the bottle of lube from the stand behind the couch. “I know something they’ve been wanting for a while.”

“Yeah?” Bucky once again began to bite at his lower lip, wondering what Steve was about to do. “What do they want?”

Steve didn’t reply at first, only generously coated two fingers with lube and tossed the bottle to the side. “Limits?”

“Uh… n-none.” Bucky felt his heartrate increase when he realized what Steve was asking. “Ste-uh, Cap?”

“Relax, Buck…” He said as his hand slipped between Bucky’s legs and his fingers brushed lightly over the tight pucker. Despite having never been with a man, Steve did know a little something. He bit his lip, watching Bucky’s reaction as he began to move his fingers in lingering circles.

“Jesus…” Bucky shuddered as the wet pads of Steve’s fingers gently massaged his entrance.

“Feel good?”

“Yes. God… I…” Bucky gasped loudly as Steve bent over and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock that was still gripped in his own fist. “Fuck…”

“Well, no, not technically, but who knows? Maybe someday,” Steve quipped with a smirk before swatting Bucky’s hand away so he could go down on him again.

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” Bucky whimpered as nearly half of his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of Steve’s mouth. “The fuck….Oh my God, yes…” Bucky let his head fall back against the couch and tangled both hands in Steve’s hair. Between the shock of what Steve had said and the things he was doing, Bucky realized he was probably going to be a goner sooner than he’d like to admit.

Steve hummed around Bucky and dragged his lips up and down over the thick shaft, taking in as much as he could while his fingers still orbited Bucky’s hole, daring to dip just a bit with each pass. Finally, after several moments of teasing, he pushed forward with his middle finger, pressing past the tight ring until it slipped inside.

“Yes…” Bucky moaned, attempting to rock his hips, wanting more. Needing more. “Please…”

Upon hearing Bucky’s pleas, Steve pulled his mouth away from Bucky’s erection, letting it slap wetly against his abs. He kissed along the rigid underside and moved further down to lap softly at his balls that were already tense with arousal. He didn’t bother to stifle his own moan as he sucked one into his mouth while watching his finger pump slowly.

“Fuck, Stevie….” Bucky panted, not capable of caring anymore if the mic picked up Steve’s real name. What he was doing felt incredible and Bucky only wanted more. “Please… more….”

Steve carefully added a second finger, gradually sinking them both to the second knuckle. Then, while continuing to gently thrust his fingers, he kissed his way back up over Bucky’s body until he was eye level with him. “God, Bucky, this is so hot…”

They kissed hotly, lips smacking and tongues tangling; Bucky brought his hands back up to cradle Steve’s face, groaning desperately as they devoured each other’s mouths. “You really enjoying yourself?” Bucky asked in a pant as he broke away.

“Yes.” Steve pressed his fingers deeper, drawing yet another moan out of his friend. “You’re so tight and hot around my fingers.”

Bucky rolled his hips hard, grinding down on Steve’s fingers as he laughed unsteadily. “Just imagine what it would feel like around your dick.”

A low groan escaped Steve and he rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “Help me find your spot…”

That caught Bucky a little off guard and he became still for a moment, just looking at Steve who still had his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “Have you been doing research?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“Maybe a little,” Steve admitted while turning his head to place feather light kisses against Bucky’s neck. “You complaining?”

“Not at all.” Bucky took a deep breath, trying to calm down a notch. “Just… just pull your fingers back a little and press upward. You should be able to feel it.”

Steve did as Bucky told him and he moved his fingers around a bit until he found what felt like a swollen bundle of flesh. He knew for sure that he’d found it because when he pressed his fingers into it, Bucky gasped and his whole body quivered.

“Yes! Right there.”

Steve grinned rubbing his fingers over it again, wanting to turn Bucky into a trembling mess like the men he’d seen on his computer screen while he was doing said research. “Mmm, I’m gonna go back to sucking your dick now,” he informed with a nip at his slightly stubbled chin.

“Fuck, yes…” Bucky breathed as Steve began to move back down his body, sucking and biting at the bronzed skin. “Anything you want…. Just… just don’t fucking stop what you’re doing.”

There was something empowering about having Bucky at his mercy, so Steve didn’t waste any time getting Bucky’s leaking cock back in his mouth once he’d reached it. He delighted in the sounds that Bucky made as he slowly came undone. He also enjoyed the feeling of Bucky’s fingers in his hair as one hand clutched at the silken strands while the other gripped the back of the couch behind him.

Bucky found himself teetering on the brink of becoming incoherent. Steve’s mouth felt so good and his fingers—they were like magic, sliding against his prostate with just the perfect amount of pressure. He whimpered, letting his eyes roll back at the unbelievable sensation. “God, baby, you…Mmm…”

Steve grinned as much as he could with his mouth full, and Bucky’s hand that was on the back of the couch came to grip Steve’s free one that had been caressing and tweaking Bucky’s hardened nipples. Bucky held it against his chest, as his breathing became more ragged.

Familiar heat began to pool in Bucky’s lower abdomen and at the base of his cock signaling that he was almost there. “Steve… ba… I’m…” He warned, as he tugged at Steve’s hair, trying to get him to move. Steve didn’t relent. Though he did pull back a bit, so that he was just holding the tip between his lips while he pulled his hand free from Bucky’s to begin stroking his length.

Then there was a moment when Bucky felt his groin tightening and all it took was another scrape of Steve’s fingers over his most erogenous spot to send him tumbling over the edge.

Steve took it like a champ, swallowing down as much as he could while letting a little dribble from the corners of his mouth and onto his hand that was still working Bucky’s cock. It wasn’t horrible, and it wasn’t something he’d never want to taste again. So, he moaned, hoping to let Bucky know that he was enjoying himself.

When it was over, Steve kissed his way back up Bucky’s body, smiling against his skin as it rose and fell with each heavy breath. He smirked at Bucky who was looking kind of shocked and sated. “Hi,” he whispered with a grin.

Bucky huffed and smiled at Steve. “Hi,” he whispered back just before their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

Steve was still smiling when he pulled away to get up. He turned off the camera and then disappeared into the bathroom for a moment; leaving Bucky to recuperate while he rinsed his mouth, splashed some cold water on his face, and tried to persuade his own erection down a bit. When he returned, he handed a wet washcloth to Bucky as he sat down next to him. “So, how’d I do?”

Taking the washcloth, Bucky snickered as he began to clean himself up. “Not bad, Stevie.” He glanced at his friend who was looking somewhat debauched with lips that were still red and slightly swollen. “Seriously, that was your first time?”

Steve’s eyes grew wide at Bucky’s implication. “Yes!”

“I’m impressed.”

He was not sure if he should feel proud, but Steve most definitely did. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bucky grabbed his pants from where they were laying on the floor next to the couch and stood up to pull them on before sitting back down. “I’d offer to return the favor, but…” he pointed towards the camera that Steve had already turned off.

“I’m good,” Steve lied. He was glad that his pants hadn’t been tight enough to reveal just how hard he’d got whilst servicing his best friend.

“Ok. Have it your way.” Bucky leaned forward to grab the laptop from the coffee table.

“How’d we do?”

“Decent. Would have probably been better if you’d had your dick out too.”

“I kinda doubt that, Buck.”

“I don’t know, you have fans…”

“Whatever. Any private show request lately? We haven’t done one in a while.”

Bucky only chuckled at Steve eagerness while he checked his private messages. “There are a few. One wants to see… Huh.” Bucky quickly skipped to the next request. “How do you feel about using toys now?”

“Still not comfortable with letting…”

“No! On me. I mean, you did kinda take the no penetration rule off the table…”

Steve looked sheepish, and he felt the blush burning on his cheeks. “That was so spur of the moment. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“You were doing a fine job with your mouth, mister.”

“Ok. So, are you saying I shouldn’t have?”

“Hell no. You really should have, and I’m happy that you did. I haven’t had a good prostate massage in a while.”

“I can’t believe these are the conversations we have now.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders indicating that they didn’t bother him in the least. “So, you didn’t answer my question. Are you up for it? This guy is willing to pay nicely.”

It took Steve a few minutes more to reach a decision and answer as he was rolling it around in his mind. “Uh, yeah. I think so.”

“Awesome,” Bucky grinned excitedly. “I’ll even let you pick the toys.”

“How generous,” Steve joked as he got up from the couch. “I’m going to go take a shower before dinner.” The truth of the matter was, he was still hard, and it seemed like it wasn’t going to go away on its own anytime soon, so he needed to take care of it.

“Oh! About dinner. I made chili.”

Steve’s brow arched in surprise. “Cool. You want peanut butter and jelly or grilled cheese?”

“Doesn’t matter. Hurry up in the shower too, will ya? I still feel sticky.”

A while later after both of them had taken a shower and Steve had taken care of his problem, they met up in the kitchen where Bucky dipped up two bowls of the chili that he’d been simmering in the crockpot since midafternoon while Steve made them each a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They then headed to the living room with their food and took a seat on either end of the couch that Bucky had cleaned up while Steve was in the shower.

“What do you want to watch?” Bucky asked as he picked up the remote to flip on the TV.

“Anything is fine with me. Except that documentary that you’ve been watching lately. No can do tonight.”

“And just what’s wrong with my documentary?”

“Nothing is wrong with it,” Steve replied. “I’m just not in the mood to be sad or angry.”

“Gotcha. We could watch porn. Do you need to do more research?”

“Buck…”

Bucky was laughing as he chose a streaming app. “Just kidding. How about that new Netflix show we talked about last week?”

“Sounds good,” Steve mumbled as he enjoyed a mouthful of chili. “This is really good chili.”

“Thanks. Is it spicy enough?”

Steve nodded as he glanced over at his friend. It amazed him that they could do what they’d just done and then go back to just hanging out as if nothing weird had happened. He looked away when Bucky’s phone rang out from where it laid on the end table.

“Hey Drew,” Bucky answered placing the phone to his ear. “Oh yeah, you saw that?” He turned his head to the side sending a wink Steve’s way as the blond tried not to choke on his food. “Yeah. It was.”

Steve did his best not to listen to the one-sided conversation, but it was hard to tune it out when he knew they were talking about what he and Bucky had just done. He kept his eyes trained toward the TV until he heard Bucky decline what he knew must have been an offer for sex.

“No, not tonight, man. I already have plans. Raincheck though?” Bucky glanced over at Steve once more, smiling as he said a few more words to Drew before ending the call and tossing his phone back onto the end table.

“You just passed up sex,” Steve said. “With Drew, who gives amazing blow jobs. Must be some pretty important plans.”

Bucky shrugged, dipping his spoon into his chili. “Not huge plans, really. Just watching Netflix and hanging out with your sorry ass.”

Steve lifted a brow, surprised by the notion that Bucky would rather hang out and watch some random show on Netflix instead of getting laid.

“Besides, I already had one amazing blowjob this evening. I shouldn’t be selfish.”

Steve snorted, and his cheeks colored up at the compliment even though it was passive and nonchalant. “Wow. Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Life has been getting in the way and I do have more WIPs at the moment so I work on whatever my muses tell me too. :X
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, but comments are doubly appreciated! Seriously, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... filth... I have no excuse.

Saturday was their usual laundry day. Laundry days usually meant lounging around in a pair of shorts and a tank top. On this day, however, he didn’t even bother with that. He was wandering around the apartment in just his underwear. Who was going to notice? And if Bucky even came home, it wouldn’t matter then either. Steve was very much liking the fact that he could run around the apartment completely naked if he so wanted to. It was kind of liberating.

By noon, he’d already done laundry, washed the dishes left over from breakfast, and vacuumed the whole apartment. It was a typical Saturday. However, the one thing that wasn’t very typical was Bucky’s absence. He was currently going through orientation at Stark Enterprise and wouldn’t be home until at least six o’clock. Steve was growing bored without him there.

He turned on the TV looking for something suitable to watch. It only took him twenty minutes of searching through title after title until he got bored with that too. So, he threw the remote to the side, figuring he should be doing something else—something productive maybe. Getting up, he padded barefoot into the kitchen with the intention of finding something to make himself for lunch.

Of course, when he got to the kitchen, he noticed a brand-new bottle of fireball whiskey on the counter next to the microwave that he hadn’t seen earlier. Bucky must have picked it up the evening before when stopped by the local bodega. He grinned, thinking about why they kept whiskey in the apartment now when they used to only get it on special occasions. In the beginning, it calmed his nerves whenever he was going live with Bucky, but now it was just a habit. A ritual. He didn’t need it anymore, and he assumed Bucky probably knew that; but his friend continued to indulge him anyway.

He picked up the bottle and contemplated having a shot. “Nope,” he said to himself a moment later. “I will save you for later.” However, his mind did continue to wander. He thought back to two nights before when he and Bucky had used up the last of their bottle of Jack. They’d done the private show with the toys. It had been quiet enlightening for Steve. First of all, he had no idea that there were so many different sex toys out there or that Bucky owned a whole drawer full of them. Sure, he’d known that he had some. He’d even seen some of them before, but when he saw the whole stash, he was a little overwhelmed by the task of picking them out. Especially since Bucky had to explain a few of them.

The viewer had requested that both of them be completely naked while Steve used a variety of toys on Bucky. He’d chosen a small red silicone vibrator and a decent sized pink dildo that aside from color looked a lot like a real cock. Then there was something called a fleshlight that had Steve seriously looking into buying one for himself. Bucky had also opened up a new packet of silicone rings and gave Steve the blue one. He’d informed Steve that this kind of playtime could take a while and he wanted to make sure Steve lasted until the end. The cock ring would help ensure that. Steve was hesitant at first but soon decided to take the leap and put it on. It was intense to say the least.

Then he thought about the prostate vibrator that they’d ended the session with. It was what drove Bucky all the way to the edge and sent him soaring over. Steve had wanted to touch him, wanted to get his hands on his leaking cock, but the sight of Bucky writhing around uncontrollably froze him in his spot. He could only sit on his knees next to him staring mesmerized while he stroked his own painfully hard and constricted erection.

Steve bit his lip thinking about how Bucky had looked slouched down, with legs spread wide and feet planted on the edge of the seat for leverage. How he’d reached above his head to hold on to the back of the couch, clawing for purchase with each tremble of his body. Sweat glistened over his heated skin. His damp hair stuck up everywhere, and his face was a veil of unadulterated pleasure as his eyes rolled back and his teeth dug into his already reddened bottom lip. Bucky’s cock, hard and heavy with arousal, bobbed around leaving translucent dribbles of precum with each thrust of his hips—his hips that were being hoisted up off the edge of the couch by powerfully thick thighs. Thighs that Steve had never really paid attention to before, but once he had noticed them, he couldn’t take his eyes off them. The way the muscles flexed with each movement was downright sinful.

Steve had watched as Bucky came without even being touched, spilling his load all over himself. It was a sight that Steve is pretty sure he will never unsee, and to be honest, Steve didn’t really think he wanted to unsee it. He’d followed with his own orgasm only seconds later, covering his own hand. “Fuck…” he whispered into the quiet kitchen, looking down with the realization that he was getting hard just from thinking about the events from that night.

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the counter and went to get a glass from the cabinet. He poured himself a drink and headed towards his bedroom. There was more than one cure for boredom.

On Sunday night, Bucky and Steve both sat naked on the couch in front of the computer which they’d hooked up to the TV so they could see the comments without having to stop or lean in closer. They’d decided to do a session wherein the viewers were in control. They still had a few limits, and it had to be for the right price, of course. So far it had been tame—little things like twenty tokens to fondle each other for twenty seconds, or fifty tokens to kiss for two minutes. They quickly figured out what their viewers liked watching them do the most when they had to repeat things several times—not that either one of them minded sucking whipped cream of off each other’s dicks, it just got a little mundane after the first five times.

Finally, a viewer offered up a thousand tokens for Steve to use a dildo on Bucky. Steve quirked an eyebrow when Bucky quickly agreed to it. “Um, should we prep?” He asked while giving is own cock a few more strokes, trying to prevent flagging from the lack of constant attention.

“Nah. I did all that before we started. I’m good.” Bucky winked as he got up and turned over to put his knees on the couch and his arms over the back. “Just add more lube.”

So that’s what Steve did. Getting to his knees next to Bucky who was now draped so beautifully over the back of the couch with his ass bared toward the camera, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand, letting it warm for a moment. He then reached to slide his wet fingers between Bucky’s cheeks, making sure he was indeed ready. “Spread your legs wider, Buck. Let them see it…” When Bucky obliged, Steve used both hands, one on each side to spread Bucky’s cheeks apart revealing a glistening pucker, already a bit red and puffy from Bucky’s earlier self-prep. “Yeah….,” He whispered. “Look at that folks.” Steve let go with one hand and rubbed his fingers over Bucky’s hole, making it quiver and causing Bucky to groan. He grinned at his friend’s reaction. “Like that Bucky? Ready to have a nice thick cock filling you up?”

Bucky groaned again. “Stop teasing asshole. That’s not part of the deal.” 

Steve chuckled as he chose a medium size dildo from the stand and drizzled a copious amount of lube over it before running his hand over it in an especially lewd manner for the camera as he spread the lube. “Someone is an impatient little bottom, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Bucky retorted, but Steve could hear the laughter in his voice as he reached back and held his cheeks apart himself. “Nothin’ little about me.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed as he placed the tip of the dildo against Bucky, pressing firmly. “That’s for sure.”

“Oh…fuck, yes….” Bucky moaned into the couch cushions as the silicone head slipped inside.

“That’s it, Buck… take it, baby…” Steve bit his lip, watching as the toy disappeared inch by inch inside of his friends body. He ran his free hand up over Bucky’s back, suddenly feeling the urge to provide comfort. “How’s it feel?”

“Good… So good, Cap…”

“God, you take it like a pro…. Your ass just swallows it right up,” Steve murmured. “Fuck….”

Bucky whimpered as Steve twisted the phallus slightly, as he thrust it in further and pulled back before pushing forth again. “You like watching it, Stevie?” He asked in a hushed voice, glancing back with teasing eyes.

“Would it be so wrong if I did?” Steve asked, unashamed of how his eyes were fixated on the dildo as he guided it. His free hand moved to caress Bucky’s ass, squeezing roughly as he began to increase the speed in which he thrust the dildo.

A few minutes passed while Steve steadily moved the dildo in and out of Bucky, sometimes pulling it all the way out to show the viewers the momentary gape before pushing it back inside only to make Bucky moan loudly with each unexpected stroke. Finally, he pulled it out and tossed it to the side, which made Bucky whine in disdain. “Sorry, times up.”

Bucky flopped back over, wiggling his ass around, feeling the lube squishing around as he grinned at the camera. “Ok, that was fun. What’s next guys?” He read through the comments and saw one coming from the screen name CrzyPwrBtm4u that immediately caught his eye. “Uh…. I’m…. Wow. Crazy Power Bottom, that’s a generous donation and I’d be all for it, but I don’t think Cap here would…”

“What?” Steve asked, finally turning his attention back to the TV screen to find the one that Bucky was talking about. “Oh…” he glanced at Bucky who was looking at him with a knowing smirk. “You’d do that?”

“I have before, and that’s a lot of tokens.”

Steve swallowed and he felt his dick twitch at the mere thought of what the guy on the screen and Bucky were hinting at. He thought back to the day before and how it had felt when he’d ventured to touch himself there as he was jerking off in the shower. Maybe he would like it. Hell, he’d liked everything Bucky had shown him so far. “It is a lot of tokens.”

“But I know you have your rules, and I respect…”

“Shut up, Buck. I’m in if you are.”

Bucky’s jaw went slack, and he stared at Steve. “What?”

“Yeah… Just… Just give me like two minutes.” Steve got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bucky looked back at the camera, not bothering to mask his surprise. “Ok, so I guess we’re doing this.” He looked back towards the bathroom when he heard the door open back up. He grinned, having a feeling that he knew exactly what Steve had been doing while he was in there. “Ready?”

“Yeah…” Steve rejoined him. “How do you want me?”

“Hmmm,” Bucky pretended to think for a moment as he got up. “On your stomach. Ass up.”

Steve rolled his eyes and took the throw pillow that Bucky handed him. “So demanding.”

Once he was in position, Bucky settled in behind him. First, he leaned over him, stretching his whole body out over Steve’s back so he could whisper in his ear. “I know what you were doing in the bathroom,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck. “You made sure you were extra clean for me, didn’t you?” He grinned when the blush rose in Steve’s cheeks. “I appreciate that, baby…but I’m sure you were fine.” And with that, Bucky descended, placing tiny kisses all over Steve’s back until he reached his tailbone and was once again sitting on his knees.

First, he shoved one of Steve’s legs off the side of the couch so his knee was on the floor and the camera would get a better view of what he was about to do. Then he placed both hands on Steve ass and spread his cheeks, letting his mouth fall open in genuine surprise. “Oh… guys…. I wish you could see this how I’m seeing it. It’s even more perfect than I could have imagined,” he purred, watching as Steve buried his face against the pillow he had hugged in his arms. Bucky gripped Steve’s ass, massaging gently, dipping his thumbs between his cheeks, barely grazing the taut, virgin hole that was hidden there.

“Fuck, Cap, you sure about this. Last chance to back out, cause once I start… I…” Bucky parted his cheeks once again, getting a good look at the pink ring of muscle displayed before him. “Jesus, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“I’m sure, Buck….” Steve said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. “Christ, just get on with it before I do change my mind.”

Bucky smirked, glancing towards the camera. “Now, we don’t want that; now do we?” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s left cheek and then his right. He followed that up with open mouthed kisses on either side as well, each kiss inching closer to the cleft that his hands still held open.

Steve shuttered, closing his eyes as he felt the tip of Bucky’s tongue slide up the length of the right side of the crevice and then down the other side.

Bucky grinned, knowing that no matter what, Steve wasn’t going to be prepared for the next swipe of his tongue. He started at his taint and licked all the way to his tailbone, pressing in ever so slightly as he passed over his anus and Steve gasped sharply before whining harshly into the pillow. “Oh, fucking hell.” He was really doing this. He was really letting his best friend rim him for a hundred bucks.

That made Bucky chuckle. “That’s just a taste, Babyboy. It gets so much better.”

Steve whimpered into the pillow as Bucky began to lick softly at his entrance. It felt strange, but also really, really fucking good. Bucky’s tongue was like magic as it fluttered in soft circles, teasing the tight bundle of muscles beneath it.

“Oh…” Steve moaned a few moments later when Bucky shifted from licking to sucking. “Oh, my God….” He gripped the pillow in his hands. “Shit…”

Bucky pulled away for a moment. “Like it baby?”

“Yes,” Steve answered quickly. “More?”

“Do you trust me?”

“MmmHmm.”

Bucky grinned as he leaned back in, wanting to give Steve more. Wanting him to feel pleasure like he’d never known. Growling low in his throat, Bucky lapped hungrily, pressing his tongue firmly against Steve’s entrance, but not quite hard enough to penetrate. His own cock began to throb as he licked, kissed, and sucked at the tender flesh. There was no shame in enjoying the faint mewling noises that Steve was making in return for his tongue action.

Steve turned his head to the side, resting it on the pillow; his mouth hanging open in pleasure as he let the sensations that Bucky’s tongue was causing fill his senses. He’d never imagined that something so obscene could feel so good. He wanted more—needed more.

Of course, Bucky was happy to acquiesce to Steve’s soft pleas. He pressed his tongue further, finally breeching the loosening ring of muscle.

“Yes… Yes….” Steve whimpered as Bucky’s tongue began poking into him. “Fuck, that feels so good!”

“Yeah? You like having my tongue in your ass?” Bucky asked, taking pause for a second before going back to letting his tongue provide such sweet torture.

“Mmm, Buck… Oh God, yes…” He squeezed his eyes shut as his blood began to boil and his insides quivered. Bucky’s tongue felt so good thrusting in and out of him, and his scruff rubbing against his sensitive skin tickled in the most delightful of ways. He wanted it like he’d never wanted anything before.

Bucky’s hands clawed at Steve’s ass, kneading and pulling the flesh tight to give his prodding tongue better access to the now clenching entrance. “Mmm, baby,” Bucky groaned as he spread his cheeks and held them open with his thumbs pressed firmly on either side while he admired how pink and perfect—and glistening with saliva—Steve was. “I could do this all day. You’re so good…”

Steve whimpered, feeling his whole body flush hot at Bucky’s words. “Don’t stop…” he whispered just before the sound of the timer going off made him grimace and Bucky pulled away, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Sorry, Cap. Time’s up.”

Steve huffed and glared at him for using his own words against him.

“Come on. Up,” Bucky demanded with a firm smack of his hand against Steve’s ass.

Once Steve had reluctantly complied, they spent the next few minutes just reading messages while leisurely stroking their own cocks in front of the camera. Eventually, a smirk formed on Steve’s lips as he read a couple of the comments. “So… wanna get on your knees for me now, Buck?”

“Depends, Cap. What you got in mind?”

“Delicious Fox 420 wants me to fuck my cock between your ass cheeks. Sizable donation too.”

At that suggestion, there was no wasted time. Bucky knew the benefits of having a nice meaty cock thrusting between his cheeks even if it was non-penetrative. It could feel amazing just rubbing against his asshole. “Bring it, baby.” He handed over the bottle of lube as well, once he was on his knees. “This will make for an easier glide too.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and climbed onto the couch behind Bucky. He placed one knee on the sofa and left on foot on the floor in case he needed leverage. Once he was lubed up, he drizzled a bit over Bucky’s entire ass and began to massage it all over. “Wanna get it nice and slicked up, yeah?”

“You’re just being a tease now,” Bucky chuckled. “Anytime you wanna get started. Times a wastin’, Cap.

It felt better than Steve could have anticipated. And it looked even hotter. Steve held onto Bucky’s hips with both hands as he moved against him. Seeing his dick trapped between Bucky’s ass cheeks as he thrust it up and down was mesmerizing. “Fuck, this feels good, Buck…”

“Of course, it does. My ass is like a paradise for cock.”

Steve couldn’t help but snicker at Bucky’s comment. “A little sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Only sayin’ what I know to be true.” Bucky looked back over his shoulder. “You can play around back there if you want. You know, slap my ass, smack your cock against it… whatever you want. No need to be so vanilla, ya know.”

Steve lifted a brow. “Vanilla? I’m naked on camera with my dick nearly fuckin’ your ass and you’re callin’ me vanilla? ‘Sides, I’m just doing what the viewer is asking for.

“Timer went of two minutes ago,” Bucky pointed out, flashing him a devious smile. “But please by all means, continue, because tips are still coming in. Thanks, by the way,” he continued with a wink to his viewers.

Ignoring the sudden flush he felt creeping up his own neck, Steve looked back down at his hard dick that was still gliding slickly between Bucky’s wet cheeks. He’d gotten so lost in the feeling and the sight of it all that he didn’t even hear the timer. A wicked smirk curled on Steve’s face as he pulled back and then slowly pushed forward again, letting the head of his cock rub directly against Bucky’s sensitive hole.

“Ooooh shit….” Bucky groaned.

“Feel good?”

“Yes.”

So, Steve repeated it, and was surprised when Bucky whimpered, “Oh God, Stevie, please don’t tease me like that.”

There was a brief silence after that. But then a quiet, “Can I, Buck?” was heard.

Shocked, Bucky looked back over his shoulder, realizing that Steve’s cock was already perfectly poised, and all he had to do was say the word—give the ok. Their eyes met, both stormy shades of blue, and suddenly Bucky was filled with a new kind of want. His whole body ached with desire.

“Buck?”

“Yes. Oh God, yes… Please, fuck me.”

That was all Steve needed to hear and he pressed forward, letting the head of his cock slip inside of Bucky for the first time. “Oh, Jesus…”

Bucky gripped the couch arm, moaning loudly as Steve slid inside him. Despite all the play they’d already done, there was still a stretch, a glorious burn as Steve filled him completely. Bucky relished in it. His body arched and he attempted to rock backwards because Steve felt so much better than any dildo ever could, and he wanted more. “Stevie…” he whimpered.

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips, holding him still, needing a second to get control of himself as the heat of Bucky’s body surrounded him. “Fuck, Bucky…so goddamn tight.” Steve bit his lip, trying to concentrate on breathing and not looking at the place where their bodies were connected. “So, fucking, hot…”

“Please move, Stevie… I need you to move,” Bucky practically whined.

With his hands still gripping tightly at Bucky’s hips, Steve began to move; slowly at first but then with more purpose, more passion. He threw his head back in pure bliss as he eventually began to pound into the man bent over in front of him; his best friend, his roommate, his… “Oh fuck, Bucky…”

“Yes! Baby…” Bucky hollered as Steve’s fingers dug into his skin so hard he just knew he’d have bruises later. “You’re doing so good! Give it to me! Ooooh, gimme, that cock. Stevie.”

Steve’s mouth fell open as he took unbridled pleasure in the nearly overwhelming heat of Bucky’s body and the crudeness of the words flowing from his mouth. It felt so amazing to be surrounded by him; to be owning him like that. Steve growled as he broke out in sweat and he felt the muscles in his arms begin to burn from how hard he was holding to Bucky’s hips and pulling him back to meet each thrust of his hips. “Shit babe, your ass is amazing.” Plus, the noises Bucky was making—begging Steve to go faster and to fuck him harder—they were like music to Steve’s ears. He knew he probably wouldn’t last very much longer and told Bucky as much.

“Me neither, Stevie… Gonna… soon…. Fuck…. so good…” Bucky tried to string words together, but he was too far gone.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both reached their peaks; Bucky going first, gripping Steve tightly as he emptied onto the blanket beneath him. Once Steve followed, time seemed to stop and they both stilled, breathing heavily, and trying not to collapse. Bucky pressed his forehead into the arm of the couch next to where his hands still gripped. He exhaled slowly wondering if his body would ever stop tingling from the amazing orgasm he’s just had. He groaned, feeling Steve pull out leaving him to feel incredibly empty.

Steve stared at Bucky, still bent over in front of him, still slightly agape and dripping. It was messy and it was… Steve blinked realizing that the thoughts going through his mind were very dangerous, and he had to do something before he let them go too far. “Hey Buck,” he whispered, deciding to reengage with their audience. “Can you shift around a bit? Let them see what I did to that pretty little hole?”

There was another groan from Bucky, but he obliged, turning to drape himself over the back of the couch so that his ass was to the camera again. He arched his back and spread his thighs, making sure to give them the best he had. He made a mental note to watch the playback later when he was alone because he really wanted to see everything that the viewers had just witnessed. He wanted to relive being pounded into the couch until he came once again without being touched. And furthermore, he wanted to see Steve. He wanted to know what he looked like fucking a man for the first time. Was he indifferent or was he as fascinated as he’d sounded?

After the session was over and they’d cleaned themselves up and slipped their underwear back on, Bucky took the blanket to the laundry room and disappeared for a few minutes while Steve unhooked the camera from the laptop and disconnected from the TV. After which, Steve decided he was too tired to move anymore so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes as he rested his head on one of the throw pillows. As he laid there, sweat still dripped from the short tips of his hair and his damp body began to feel slightly chilled from the apartment’s AC, but he was too relaxed to care. He also noticed that his breathing had finally began to return to normal and he had stopped panting, so that made him grin despite his state of semi-unconsciousness.

A few moments later, he felt a cold bottle of water being pressed into his hand as Bucky joined him, literally stretching out on top of him, lying face down and resting his cheek against Steve’s chest.

“Did we just?” Steve asked, suddenly thankful for the water as he realized how dry his throat actually was.

“Fuck? Yes,” Bucky replied, tiredly. “We definitely did, and I think I’m going to be feeling it for days.”

Steve’s body stiffened at Bucky’s confession and his eyes finally opened, wide and filled with concern. “I… Did I hurt you?”

Bucky doesn’t answer at first, but then he begins to laugh. “Hell no. You didn’t hurt me. But holy shit, you fuck like a goddamn stallion.”

“Been fucked by a lot of stallions there, Buck?”

“Go to hell.”

With eyes still closed, Steve smirked, letting one of his hands rest on Bucky’s back. Eventually, they would need to talk again, but for the moment, sleep seemed to be the only thing on either of their minds as they slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, but comments are doubly appreciated! Seriously, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning started out as normal as any other morning except now, Bucky was also getting ready to head off to Stark Enterprises to start his first official day on the job. He sauntered into the kitchen where Steve was already having breakfast at the kitchen table. Bucky was wearing a black suit and tie, one that was very similar to the grey one that Steve had on. “How do I look?” he asked, spinning around for Steve to take in the whole ensemble.

“Like a million bucks,” Steve replied coolly as he took a sip of his coffee. “Where are your shades to complete the look?”

“In the car.” Bucky walked over to the coffee maker and made himself a cup of coffee. “Speaking of car, you wanna ride with me today? Save some gas?”

“I will probably have to stay late,” Steve told him. “Gonna be working on that project I was telling you about a few weeks ago.”

“I can hang out. Not like I have anything planned for this evening.”

“You’ll be bored, but if you really want to.”

“Did you eat all the frosted flakes?” Bucky asked, changing the subject back to breakfast as he picked up the nearly empty box of cereal that was sitting on the counter. “Why would you do that?”

Steve snickered. “Cause you ate all of my Cap’n Crunch.”

“That was not me,” Bucky confessed. “Drew needed a midnight snack the last time he was here.”

“So, your booty call ate my cereal?” Steve asked with a quirked brow.

“Essentially. I was going to replace it, but I forgot to pick it up when I went to the grocery store the other day.” Bucky grabbed the box of plain flakes from the cabinet before he took a seat at the table across form Steve. “Speaking of the booty call, he text me last night. Watched our session.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Gave me hell because I let you bareback.”

Steve stopped mid-bite and put his spoon down in the bowl of cereal. His stomach began to churn at the realization that they’d not been very cautious the night before. “Shit… Buck, I’m… Oh my God, I never even thought about it.” Swallowing thickly, Steve stared at Bucky and tried will the sick feeling in his stomach to go away. He’d never been that careless when it came to safe sex. Blowjobs, yes, he was pretty lax, but he’d almost never fucked someone without a condom.

“Honestly, that was the last thing on my mind at that moment, so it’s not on you; and as far as Drew goes, he’s just annoyed because he’s asked; but I refuse to let him even after he showed me his most recent test results.”

“I should have asked,” Steve pointed out.

“You’re my best friend, Steve. I trust you implicitly. I know you’re clean just like I know that unprotected sex is way up there on your ‘never do’ list, so I’m not worried about it.” Bucky tilted his head to the side to look at Steve for a moment before speaking again. “Unless you’re worried about it. You know I get tested regularly despite PrEP and how careful I am, right?”

“Yeah, man, I know. I just… I still should have asked.”

“Somehow, I don’t think it would have made a difference.”

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that so, he just sat there staring at his friend from across the table until Bucky sighed and began to speak again.

“Seriously, Steve? Are you gonna sulk and worry about this all day?”

“N-no. I mean, it’s over with now anyway, right? I just can’t help feeling guilty.”

Bucky got up, taking his partially eaten bowl of cereal to the sink before coming back to stand next to Steve. He bent down to eyelevel with him and placed a gentle hand on Steve’s cheek. “So how about instead of feeling guilty, you try considering that you might just be special?” Bucky grinned when Steve’s confused eyes met his. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead as he straightened back up. “Come on. I don’t want to be late for my first day.”

Later that afternoon when Bucky arrived on the fifteenth floor of the Stark Industries building, it took him a few minutes to walk down the long corridor to Steve’s office suite. His assistant had already left for the day, so Bucky knocked on Steve’s door and waited.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted as he opened the door. “You don’t have to knock. Just come on in.”

“Well, I didn’t want to disturb any meetings or anything,” Bucky explained as he entered the spacious office. The room was decorated more for an executive than a lowly project manager. There was even a leather couch situated on one wall, complete with coffee and end tables. “Whoa… this is nice.”

“Thanks; and for the record, I don’t usually have meetings here unless it’s deemed necessary. We have board rooms for that.”

“Fancy…” Bucky spent some more time looking around, taking in the décor and eyeing the large oak desk that set in the middle of the room until Steve’s voice caught his attention.

“How was your first day?”

“Not bad. I think I’ll like it here, honestly. Everyone is so chill.”

Steve snickered as he went back to his desk and sat down in his high-backed office chair. “Yeah. It’s pretty relaxed as long as everything is running smoothly, and no one slacks off on the important things.”

“So, anything I can do to help?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna be working on proposals right now. You hungry? I can order something.”

Bucky shrugged while taking a seat on the leather couch. “I could eat, or I could wait until you’re done, and we could grab something on the way home.”

“Ok. That sounds good.”

“Ya know, I stopped by earlier today while on my lunch break. Your assistant said you were out.”

Steve looked up from his computer to see Bucky giving him a curious glare. “Uh, yeah. I had an errand to run, so I did it on my break. Sorry. I didn’t think about you dropping by.”

“It’s cool. I ate with a couple of the guys and girls in my unit. That Sharon is a sweetheart you know,” Bucky noted with a laugh. “I think she has a serious crush on you too.” He watched Steve continue to study whatever was on his screen as if he hadn’t even heard him. “Once she found out we were friends, she kept asking me all kinds of questions.”

“Bucky,” Steve groaned. “I’m trying to concentrate here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and reached to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Ok. Fine. I’ll shut up.”

“Thank you.” Steve went back to his work, but only for a second before he stopped and asked, “Sharon is the blonde, right?”

“The one and only,” Bucky assured him. “Interested?”

“She’s cute,” Steve replied.

“I could play matchmaker.”

“Yeah. Don’t.”

Bucky snickered that time and turned his attention back to his phone where a photo attachment from Drew was waiting to be opened.

Steve worked for three more hours. When he finally looked up from his computer, he noticed that Bucky had fallen asleep stretched out on the couch using his balled-up jacket as a pillow. Glancing at the clock, he realized what time it was and finally decided to call it a day. He quietly put everything away before approaching Bucky. “Hey,” he said softly, nudging his arm with the back of his hand. “Wake up sleeping beauty. You’re gonna be late for the ball.”

Bucky groaned, turning over slowly and looking up at Steve through bleary eyes. “I think you got your fairytales crossed.”

Steve only grinned and walked away to get his briefcase off his desk. “So, what did you have in mind for dinner?”

“Food,” Bucky quipped as he finally sat up rubbing his face as he noticed that it was almost dark outside. “What time is it anyway?”

“A little after seven.”

“Did you get done?”

“No. Another few days like today and I should be getting close though.”

“We are so taking two vehicles tomorrow. I can’t spend every evening like this.”

“I did warn you,” Steve reminded him as they exited the office and Steve locked his door. “You’re the one who insisted. I told you’d be bored.”

They stopped by their favorite Chinese buffet on the way back to their apartment and ordered carry out. Steve stuffed his dessert tray full of donuts and cheese wantons while Bucky chose to stick with the fresh fruit. At least he could make fun of Steve later when he complained of his stomach hurting.

Once they were home and had dinner, Bucky left Steve alone in the living room while he went to take a shower and change into something other than the suit he’d been wearing all day. When he came back out, Steve was lounging on the couch with an ice cream cone having changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants. “Dude, you are going to be so sick later,” Bucky said.

“Nah,” Steve disagreed, holding the cone out to Bucky. “Want some?”

“I’m good,” Bucky replied. “I have a serious question though. How do these pants make my ass look?” He turned around slowly, showing off the skinny jeans that he’d put on.

Steve looked, tilting his head to the side in thought as he licked his ice cream. Bucky’s ass looked amazing. So did his thighs and pretty much every other part of him that Steve let his eyes drift over, but that was a given. Bucky always looked good. “How did you even get into them?”

Bucky snickered at the question. “Took a little bit of jumping up and down, but I managed.”

“I can imagine. They look like they’re painted on.”

“And yet, you’re not answering my question, Steven.”

“Your ass looks great,” he finally said. “So do your legs, if you’re wondering.”

“Thanks. I’ve got a thing with Drew set up for tomorrow night and I’m attempting to look extra fuckable, so maybe he’ll forget that he’s jealous over the whole bareback thing.”

“Extra?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned. “Cause I always look fuckable.”

“Man, that ego is such a turn on.”

“I know.” Bucky winked and grinned mischievously before going back to his room to change again. The next time he returned to the living room, Steve was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. “Whatcha doing?”

“Looking at messages from my viewers. You know I haven’t done a solo show on my own page in over a month?”

“Really? Why?”

“Um, because we’ve been doing them all together on your page,” Steve replied. “Have you done any solo?”

“Hmm, it’s been about two weeks.”

“Maybe I’ll do one tomorrow since you’re going to be out with Drew.”

Bucky shrugged. “Not going out with Drew. It’s just casual hooking up. No dating. No strings.”

“Well, whatever. Point is, I will have the apartment to myself.”

“OK. Well, have fun with it. I think I’m going to call it a night now,” Bucky said. “First day back at work actually wore me out. That nap I had earlier wasn’t nearly enough rest.”

Steve nodded understandingly but didn’t bother taking his eyes away from his laptop. “Ok. Night, Buck.”

About a week later, Steve managed to make it home before Bucky, having finally finished up the project that had been consuming most of his time. After changing into something more comfortable than his work clothes, he decided to make himself a snack. He was still in the kitchen when Bucky arrived and of course, Bucky joined him after only a few minutes. “Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted without turning around. “How was your day?”

“It was ok. I wasn’t expecting you to be home yet.”

“Yeah,” Steve didn’t bother turning around as he worked on crafting the perfect grilled ham and cheese sandwich. “I managed to get finished today. Honestly, I thought it would take a bit longer, but today was just a good, productive day.”

“Cool.” Bucky drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for Steve to finish up and turn around. Once he had, Bucky slid a piece of paper across the island to him. “I saw this in our mail basket.”

Steve’s eyes grew wide when he realized what it was that Bucky was showing him. “Fuck. I thought I put that away.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bucky gave him a questioning look, pleading for honesty. “Were you worried that I might have given you something? I told you, I’m clean…”

“No!” Steve answered quickly. “It… It wasn’t that.” He pulled a stool out from under the island and slid onto it. “I was afraid that I might have had something and passed it on to you.”

“You?” Bucky asked incredulously. “You’re the most responsible person I know.”

“Bucky, I hooked up with that woman from the bar a few weeks ago, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. I gave you condoms. Don’t _you_ remember?”

It had been the fact that he’d let her suck him without a condom that had worried him so much. After all, he knew nothing about the woman, and though the risks were low, he’d been immediately concerned hence leaving work during his lunch hour on the previous Monday to have testing. “Still,” Steve explained with a heavy sigh. “I had to be sure. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I put you in any kind of danger, Buck.”

“I appreciate that, Stevie.” Bucky got up and walked around the counter. “Thank you,” he said as he cupped Steve’s face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss.

Steve sighed softly, closing his eyes as Bucky’s lips brushed against his. It was chaste and tender, and Steve felt an unwelcome fluttering in his chest, one that had been making itself at home a lot recently.

Bucky smiled warmly as he pulled away. Their eyes met briefly, and Steve exhaled slowly, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long to find out. Bucky leaned back in, pressing his lips to Steve’s forehead. “Love you, pal.”

Steve’s eyes once again drifted shut for a second while he nodded his head in response. “Love you, too.”

Steve waited until Bucky had left the room before he leaned forward onto the counter and buried his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. “Fuuuuck meee.”

The next weekend, Steve found himself at the same bar where he’d hooked up before, only this time he had gone alone. Bucky had work related things to do that night and was unable to join him. However, it was fine with Steve, he didn’t need a wing man anyway. He was perfectly capable going out alone.

This time when he brought a random woman back to their apartment, he made sure to put the condom on before he let her suck him, and then he laid back against his pillows and let her ride him. She was pretty; blonde and bodacious, the complete opposite of his best friend. Steve needed to get out of his head for a while and she was the perfect solution along with the several drinks he’d consumed at the bar.

“Feel good, honey?” she asked as moved sensually above him and her eyes met his. “Tell me what you need.”

Steve groaned, letting his hands grip her hips as they rocked steadily. What he needed was to have sex with a beautiful woman and have that be the only thought going through his mind. Senseless, meaningless sex. With a woman. “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” he said with a slight pant.

She grinned, leaning over, letting her breast press into his chest. “My pleasure, gorgeous,” she whispered. “Gonna make this a night you won’t easily forget.”

The next morning, Bucky grinned from his spot on the sofa as Steve exited his bedroom looking completely worn out. “G’morning, stud,” he teased. Having seen the woman leaving Steve’s room at four in the morning when he was up getting a drink, he knew exactly what had gone on the night before while he was out. “I gotta say, your overnight guest sure looked a lot better than you do right now. She must have been rough on you.”

“Fuck off, Bucky. I need coffee.”

“There’s a fresh pot in the kitchen,” Bucky replied with a knowing grin as he ignored his roommate’s terrible attitude. “Extra strong.”

Steve then took his time getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Bucky on any level that morning. He just wanted to drink his coffee and nurse his hangover in peace. However, he knew he couldn’t do that. It would be suspicious and that was the last thing he wanted to seem to his best friend. So, he padded back into the living room and flopped down on the end of the sofa that Bucky wasn’t occupying. “How was your night?”

“From the looks of it, not as good as yours,” Bucky replied, unable to resist ribbing Steve some more. He grinned when the only thing he got in response to that was a murderous glare from his friend. “Seriously, though, working security for Stark has it’s perks.”

“Imagine so. Was the gala nice?”

“What I saw of it,” Bucky replied. “The food was delicious.”

“Usually is. Stark insists on nothing but the best.”

“He obviously has good taste,” Bucky added. “So, what’s up with the blonde?” He smirked when Steve’s brows furrowed. “Come on, Stevie. Don’t play dumb. She was a bombshell. Much more your type than the last one, too.”

“Nothing is up,” Steve argued. “I met her at the bar last night. We both wanted to get laid. It meant nothing, and I probably won’t see her again.” He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “And what the hell do you know about my type?”

Bucky lifted a brow, still sensing a bit of callousness in Steve’s tone, so he decided to drop it. “You need some Tylenol?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt,” Steve replied, leaning his throbbing head against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes, wishing he didn’t feel like shit. When Bucky returned with a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol capsules, he sat up, setting his coffee mug on the table as he accepted the offering from his friend. “Thanks, Buck.” 

“No problem. Hope it kicks in soon, cause you, sir, are being a pissy little diva right now, and no offense, but that’s my job.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said with a heavy sigh. “I had a little too much to drink last night. First at the bar and then here, we finished off that bottle of fireball you got a couple weeks ago…between rounds.”

“How did you even get it up?” Bucky asked, knowing well the effects of too much alcohol.

Steve grimaced at the thought of how he’d managed to go two rounds with the woman, despite being somewhat wasted. “I thought you said you saw her.”

Bucky laughed at Steve’s reasoning. “I guess I see your point.” He reached for Steve’s nearly empty coffee mug and took it to the kitchen for a refill. Steve was staring at the wall when he returned. “Here,” he offered up the fresh cup of coffee. “I’m going uh, shopping for some uh, items later. Would you like to join me?”

“Items?” Steve sked.

“Ok. I’m going to the sex shop downtown. I need more lube, and I also want to check out some new toys.” Bucky explained. “Drew mentioned this new one the other night. It sounds really fun.”

“Uh…” Steve stared at Bucky for a moment, trying to figure out if he was joking. “Why would I want to do that?”

With a roll of his eyes, Bucky flopped back down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. “I don’t know. You’re being all experimental lately. I thought maybe you’d like to check out some of them. Also, they sell really good quality porn—I mean, as far as porn goes. It’s better than that free shit you find on the net.”

“Why you always gotta dis my porn preference?”

“Because it’s terrible,” Bucky answered without a second thought. “So, what do you say? The employees there are really discreet and can be very helpful if you have no idea what you’re looking for.”

“Ok.”

“Yeah?” Bucky paused his movie surfing and glanced at Steve. “For real?”

“Yeah. I’ll go. Gotta broaden my horizons. Isn’t that what you told me before?”

“I might have said that, yeah.”

“Alright then. What time are we going? Do I have time to sleep some more?”

Bucky grinned. “Yes. Sleep some more. Please be in a better mood when you wake up.”

Steve gave Bucky the finger as he took another drink of his coffee.

“Ohh! Promise?” Bucky asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows before rolling with laughter as Steve strangled on his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, but comments are doubly appreciated! Seriously, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this and leaving feedback! <3

When Steve walked into the shop behind Bucky, he’d been unsure of what to expect. Fortunately, he found that it wasn’t that uncomfortable. However, he still stuffed his hands into his pockets and just wandered around, shadowing Bucky as he moved confidently through the aisles. There were more things in there than Steve knew existed—so much more extensive than Bucky’s collection in which Steve had thought was huge.

Thankfully, Bucky didn’t linger at any one place until he got to the back of the store where all of the anal-play toys were displayed. While Bucky stopped to look at a specific item, Steve began to look too. He reached for a slim, aqua-colored dildo and pulled it down to inspect it more closely. Yes, he was curious, but mostly, he was just trying to not just stand there like a bump on a log and stick out like a sore thumb. The store wasn’t even that busy, but there were still enough people meandering around to make Steve feel the need to blend in.

Of course, Bucky noticed almost immediately what Steve was looking at. He smirked before moving to stand closer to his friend. “Getting a little more curious?”

“Just looking,” Steve replied.

“That’s a good beginner’s toy,” Bucky encouraged. However, he reached to grab a slender vibrator from the shelf above the one Steve had pulled that one from. “So is this,” he said as he held it out to Steve. “Interested?”

Steve didn’t answer at first, but he took the toy from Bucky’s hand anyway. He suddenly thought about the way Bucky’s tongue had felt sliding into him. It had felt amazing, and if he was being honest, it actually had made him more curious. “I’m…,” Steve wasn’t exactly sure how to voice what he was thinking, so he just settled with a simple, “I’m not sure.”

“You know, you could always try your fingers first,” Bucky said, finally turning to look at Steve’s face. He looked both confused and curious. “Or…” he trailed of as he picked up a small p-spot vibrator and began to inspect it.

“Or?” Steve asked.

“You could try my fingers,” Bucky said in a hushed tone so that only Steve could hear him.

“Jesus, Bucky.” Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement before holding up both items that he’d been looking at. “Which would you buy?”

“Are you seriously considering doing what I think you’re considering?”

“It’s no longer a hard no,” Steve explained as if it were suddenly no big deal at all. “I mean, you did shove your tongue up my ass, and that felt pretty good so who knows?” He lifted a brow at the astonished look on Bucky’s face. “Are you blushing? Oh my God, you are!”

“I’m not,” Bucky objected, knowing fully well that he was, in fact, blushing. That wasn’t even something he usually ever did, but in his defense, he hadn’t been expecting Steve to say that out loud in the middle of the store. There were other customers that could have heard. Not that he really cared, of course. It was just unexpected.

“This is so rare,” Steve said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and holding it up in front of Bucky. “I need to take a picture.”

“God, you’re an imbecile.” Bucky turned to walk away but was halted by the whine in Steve’s voice when he spoke again.

“Aww, come on Buck. I need advice.”

“The vibrator,” Bucky suggested without a second thought, “even if you don’t like penetration, it can still come in handy.”

“Thanks.” Steve put the plain dildo back on the shelf where he’d found it and reached to select a bottle of lubricant. “Oh… Flavored.”

Bucky shifted his eyes towards the shelf where Steve’s hand was resting on a small bottle of lube. “That’s something that you might want to get if you ever want to try eating…” he stopped himself before he could finish that sentence. “Never mind. It’s also fun to use when giving head.”

Steve shrugged and picked up a small bottle of cherry along with a larger bottle of regular KY. “Now where is that oh-so-great porn section that you’ve been raving about?”

“Two aisles over to your left. Against the wall.” Bucky turned his attention back to the toys he’d originally came in to look at. “I’ll be a few more minutes here but go ahead.”

Steve left Bucky alone with the toys while he went in search of the porn. He was surprised by how comfortable he felt while walking around in there. After he got past the front door and started browsing, he realized that everyone in that place was there for pretty much the same reasons and that made it a whole lot less awkward. Once he found the porn, he began to read the titles, hoping something would jump out at him. By the time Bucky joined him, he’d found three movies that looked entertaining enough. Of course, Bucky insisted on judging him over his selections. He grabbed them from Steve and glanced over the titles, making comments until he got to the third one.

Bucky glanced over at Steve who was still perusing his options, trying his best to ignore Bucky’s remarks. “Wow, dude. Solid choice.”

That was enough to make Steve look his way. His cheeks immediately colored up when he saw which disc Bucky was holding up. “I… Um… Research?”

Only a chuckle escaped Bucky’s lips at that explanation. “Ok. Well, I think I’m done here. You want to look around some more?”

“No. I think I’m good.”

After leaving the shop, they stopped by the grocery store before heading back to their apartment. They spent the rest of the evening making dinner, eating, and watching television. They were about halfway through a random movie they’d found on a local network when Bucky felt Steve’s eyes on him.

“What?” He asked with an amused smirk.

“I think I might be bi.” Steve’s words came out in a rush.

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly, and he reached for the remote to turn off the TV. “Ok…”

“Ok?” Steve’s brows knitted together. “You don’t seem surprised.”

With a shrug, Bucky turned towards his friend. “I guess I’m not really,” he explained. “Steve, no straight guy is ever as enthusiastic or just plain into gay sex the way you’ve been. I was waiting for you to realize it. Plus, you bought gay porn today. I don’t care if you did say it was for research; that’s bullshit.” Bucky reached over to pat his hand against Steve’s calf. “When did you finally realize it, Stevie?”

“I don’t know, really. I mean, I’ve always looked at guys and thought they were handsome or what not, but lately, I’ve let myself think about other things,” Steve admitted, “and then during our last cam session; what we did? I fucking loved it, Buck.” They hadn’t done anything since that night and that was almost two weeks ago because they’d both been busy and really hadn’t had the time. However, Steve had been given plenty of time to stew on his feelings and sort them out. He sighed, “I loved everything that we did; and a few months ago, that would have scared the hell out of me.”

“It doesn’t scare you now? Doesn’t freak you out a little bit?”

“Yeah, I mean, I have some fears and some anxiety, but…now I’m more willing to accept it. I like what I like, and I want to be able to embrace my sexuality the same way you do. I think that may have been why I had been so curious about what you were doing with the cam show to begin with.”

That brings a smile to Bucky’s face. “I’m glad that you’re taking this so well.”

“You’ve really helped me.”

“It’s been my pleasure. I’ve had fun teaching you about this side of your sexuality. And on the even brighter side of things, we made a shit-ton of money while doing it.”

It was true. They had made quite a bit of money with all of their sessions combined. All of that income plus the fact that Bucky had begun working for the same company that Steve did, earning a rather hefty paycheck finally made getting out of their small apartment seem like more of a reality. They’d even started looking at some places online.

“You know, we haven’t done anything since that night,” Steve mentioned as he bit his lower lip to conceal some of the nervous energy he was suddenly feeling.

“Yeah, well… New job and stuff,” Bucky reminded him. “We haven’t had an abundance of free time _at_ the same time.”

“I’m free now.”

Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise. “Now?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s not that late.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Can we…?” Steve gave him a suggestive look. “Again?”

A slow smirk spread over Bucky’s lips. “You wanna fuck me again?”

Steve felt a slight blush creeping up in his cheeks. The truth was, he really, really did. He was getting slightly hard just thinking about being inside Bucky again—being sheathed in that tight warmth. He swallowed thickly. “Do you want me to?”

“I’m not gonna say no,” Bucky told him with a laugh. Bucky wasn’t about to turn him down. He’d had just as much fun that night as Steve apparently had, and he wasn’t going to deny the fact that Steve had been some of the best dick he’d had in a long time. “Do we need toys or anything?”

“Just lube,” Steve replied. “And a condom this time if you prefer.”

Bucky shrugged as he stood up to go get his laptop and camera equipment. “Has something changed in the last week? I’m good if you’re good.”

“I’ll get a blanket for the couch.”

When the reconvened in the living room, Bucky placed everything on the coffee table. “Can you set everything up? I’m going to go prep a little bit.”

Steve paused spreading the cover over the couch. “Uh… Yeah, ok.” He found himself a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to make a show of getting him ready, but it would save time this way. After he finished with the couch, Steve went about setting up the camera, connecting the TV, and logging in to Bucky’s account. He also sent out a message to Bucky’s subscribers that they would be going live soon. Then once he was done, he made a quick trip to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later in only his boxers. He’d expected Bucky to be back by then, but since he wasn’t, he took a seat on the couch and read some of the messages already coming in. He was amused by some of them. He loved how people had no shame when commenting on this site.

“Why are you still dressed?” Bucky asked as he rejoined Steve in the living room.

“Uh…” Steve looked at Bucky standing in front of him stark naked and already thick with arousal. “I…Fuck, I don’t know.” Steve stood up and promptly removed his underwear while Bucky went on into the kitchen. Steve grinned when he returned with the bottle of whiskey. “You do realize I don’t need that anymore, right?”

“I know,” Bucky assured him as he took a drink straight from the bottle. “I kinda like the tradition of it now though.” He handed Steve the bottle, letting him take a long swig before he took the bottle back and placed it on the end table. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm.” Steve nodded but didn’t move from his spot in front of the couch. He grinned as Bucky approached him after turning on the camera. “Aren’t you going to say anything to the audience?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“Nope,” Bucky replied with a smug grin as he reached to press his hands against Steve’s chest. “I think they can figure it out.” He pushed his hands up to grip Steve’s shoulders before wrapping one around the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Steve let his arms wind around Bucky’s waist, moaning softly as their mouths fused together. He pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against one another and he could feel the warmth of Bucky’s cock against his thigh. Another moan escaped him as Bucky deepened their kiss. Steve still really enjoyed kissing Bucky or being kissed by Bucky. His lips felt so soft and supple, yet they were also firm and insistent. There was a small part of Steve that was certain he could spend hours, maybe even days just making out with Bucky. Then there was his tongue. Steve appreciated the way Bucky licked inside his mouth; just tasting and teasing. Slow, but with obvious intent.

Bucky grinned at the whimper Steve let out when he pulled away from his lips, but he didn’t linger long before peppering kisses along Steve’s stubbled cheek. He moved along his jawline and sucked lightly on the spot just behind Steve’s ear. “I wanna suck your dick,” he whispered, low enough that only Steve could hear. “I wanna get you nice and hard. Then I’m going to ride you.” Bucky smiled, feeling Steve’s whole body quiver. “That ok, baby? You like that idea?”

“Yes,” Steve sighed. “I want that. God, I want that.”

Bucky pulled back again, smiling at Steve and letting their eyes meet. “Gonna make you feel so good, Stevie.” As he slowly dropped to his knees, dragging his hands down over Steve’s torso, scratching lightly; he never let his eyes leave Steve’s until his face was directly in front of his cock.

Feeling his heartrate increase, Steve bit at his lower lip again as he watched Bucky lean forward pressing an opened-mouth kiss to one of his thighs. “Bucky,” he hissed. Bucky simply grinned and continued kissing and licking at Steve’s thighs, sucking softly at the pale skin until he reached a juncture. His soft tongue began to slip and slide over the taut skin where Steve’s legs met his pelvis. Steve had to close his eyes, reveling in the sensation of each lap of Bucky’s tongue. Then, a moment later, he sucked in a startled gasp and whined when Bucky’s mouth moved to his balls, sucking gently, rolling each one around in his mouth while humming softly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve mumbled, finally reaching grab a handful of Bucky’s dark-brown locks.

Taking Steve’s length into his hand, Bucky gently stroked it a few times, before flicking his tongue over the tip, causing him to gasp. He felt Steve’s fingers tighten in his hair, which only encouraged him on. When Bucky heard the desperation in Steve’s soft pleas a few moments later, he was forced to glance up if only to see what his best friend looked like in that moment. His head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and his kiss-reddened lips were parted. He was such a pretty sight to see, already in such a state of pleasure. Bucky groaned quietly and began to lick up and down Steve’s shaft, savoring the salty-sweet taste of skin. As his tongue swirled around the head, he lapped up the drop of pre-cum that had pooled at the tip.

“Mmm, Bucky…so good.....” Steve moaned as Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of his hardening cock while still pumping it slowly with his hand.

Bucky had an incredible mouth, and he was amazing at giving head, so much so that Steve had already decided that Bucky was actually an expert. He sucked softly at first, taking in only the tip, but as Steve's moans grew louder, Bucky inched his cock into the smoldering warmth of his mouth, taking him in slowly to touch the back of his throat.

Looking down Steve wanted to watch, but the sight that greeted him was beyond what he’d prepared for. Seeing Bucky on his knees in front of him, his hand wrapped firmly at the base of Steve’s cock while his head bobbed up and down on the shaft was nearly too much for Steve to handle. He tried not to thrust his hips, but he wanted - needed more.

Bucky slid his free hand up Steve’s leg, over his thighs, he cupped his balls in the palm of his hand, massaging gently.

“Oh God Bucky… Mmm…” Steve muttered, enjoying the waves of sensations that seemed to go straight to his dick.

Bucky pulled back, letting Steve fall from his mouth. “Feelin’ good baby?”

“Yes…Damn, Buck, your mouth feels amazing.”

“Yeah? You like it when I do this?” Bucky took him back into his mouth and slid all the way down the shaft until his nose touched the wiry thatch of hair at the base. He held it there for a few seconds, swallowing around him as Steve’s fingers pulled at his hair and he groaned loudly. Bucky glanced up at Steve with watery eyes as he pulled back.

“Fuck…” Steve whimpered, and Bucky did it again, causing a litany of curses to fall from Steve’s mouth.

Several moments later, Bucky pulled away completely and stood back up, moving to kiss Steve’s lips as he guided him around to sit on the sofa. As Steve sat, Bucky followed, settling astride his lap without breaking their kiss. Steve’s hands went to Bucky’s hips and he moaned into his mouth when his hard cock rested perfectly against the cleft of Bucky’s ass.

Blindly, Bucky reached behind Steve for the bottle of lube he’d set out. He popped it open with a flick of his thumb before finally breaking away from lips. “Here, get us ready.”

Steve obliged by holding out his hand and letting Bucky pour an ample amount into his palm. Immediately, he reached for his own length and coated it with the slick substance before moving his hand to Bucky. He slid his slick fingers over his entrance a couple of times before pushing two inside. Bucky groaned, and buried his face against Steve’s neck. He was loose enough, but Steve couldn’t resist teasing him some more with his fingers as he pumped them slowly in and out.

“Stevie,” Bucky whimpered moments later as he began to rock his hips, pressing back against Steve’s fingers, silently pleading for more.

“What is it, Buck? You ready for my cock?”

“Fuck, yes. Please?”

Steve gently pulled his fingers away and wrapped them around his own length once again. He guided his shaft, lining it up perfectly with Bucky’s hole. He heard Bucky gasp at the touch of the slippery tip at his entrance. “There ya go,” Steve murmured. “All you gotta do now is take it.”

Bucky pulled himself away from Steve and sat up a little straighter, leaving his arms draped over Steve’s shoulders for leverage as he began to take his friend’s dick. He whimpered softly when the head slipped inside. “Oh God. Stevie,” he nearly whined as he slid down, taking inch by inch until he was fully seated in Steve’s lap. He grinned at the blissed-out look on Steve’s face as he steadied his own breathing. He could hear the tip counter in the background and knew that the viewers were loving their little show already.

“Jesus, Buck… you feel so ti…” he nearly choked on his words when Bucky clenched around him.

“What was that?” Bucky asked, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of Steve skull. “You like the way my ass feels around you?”

Steve gave Bucky an annoyed glare but nodded in response as his fingers tightened their hold on Bucky’s hips. It was true, Steve loved the way Bucky felt around him, and he was pretty sure that Bucky knew this already, so he couldn’t deny it anyway.

Very slowly, Bucky began to move. He leaned forward latching his mouth onto Steve’s neck as he did so. He wanted to give the audience the perfect view of his ass taking Steve’s bare cock. “Fuck, baby; you feel so good,” he muttered before straightening back up.

Steve’s head fell back against the couch while his hands continued to rest lightly on either side of Bucky’s hips while Bucky’s moved to lay flat against Steve’s chest. A soft groan passed through Steve’s lips as Bucky lifted himself up and slowly lowered himself again and again. Steve let his hands move to Bucky’s perfectly rounded ass, kneading the soft flesh as Bucky began to pick up pace with each stroke.

After a few minutes of watching Bucky find his rhythm, Steve let his eyes move to the TV screen against the wall. “Jesus, Buck,” he sighed, taking in the sight of Bucky riding him on the screen. He rarely ever looked at the TV while they were engaged in a session, but he couldn’t help himself this time. He became captivated by the way Bucky’s whole body swayed as he slowed down and just rolled his hips. The muscles in his back rippled with each movement. It was beautiful and Steve had to check himself before he said something he’d regret. So, he closed his eyes and just let the sensations wash over him.

Bucky didn’t hide the satisfied smile that came with the encouraging reactions he was getting from Steve as he moved, increasing his pace each time he impaled himself onto Steve’s dick. He began to let his fingers dance across Steve’s chest, stopping to tweak each nipple into hard peaks before they moved to rest against his stomach. He was enjoying the little sounds that Steve was making with each touch or each stroke; the way his closed eyes suddenly scrunched up as Bucky’s calculated movements turned into a steady bounce. “Fuck, Stevie…” Bucky gasped. “I knew I’d love doing this.”

“Yeah?” Steve opened his eyes and finally moved his hands to caress those amazing thighs that were working to propel Bucky up and down. He looked up at his friend who had his head tossed back; eyes to the ceiling as he moved. “You like riding my cock?” The sounds that Bucky made in response while he reached to wrap his fingers around Steve’s wrists was all the answer Steve needed. That sent a mixture of emotions whirling around in his brain again. Emotions that Steve didn’t quite know what to do with.

Bucky began to slow back down rocking his hips until he came to a complete stop. Steve’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden end to his building pleasure as Bucky carefully climbed off of him. “Bucky, what?”

“Relax,” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m just changing positions.” He smiled again as he picked up the lube and applied another generous amount to Steve’s cock , grinning when the blonde hissed because of how sensitive he already was.

Steve watched eagerly while Bucky positioned himself with his back to him, legs astride Steve’s own and feet planted on the floor. It only took a second for him to catch on to what Bucky was doing, so he reached up and put his hands on the other man’s hips, guiding him down and back until the tip of his leaking cock was poking at his backside. He moved one hand from Bucky’s hip and grasped his own erection.

Bucky felt him rub the tip of his penis along the crevasse, pushing slightly until it separated supple cheeks and landed against his already tender entrance. Steve was able to push the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle with ease. “You have no idea how good your cock feels inside me,” Bucky murmured as he began to lower himself, biting his lip to stifle a loud moan as he sunk down once again, letting Steve fill him completely in one smooth motion.

“God damn, Bucky,” Steve sighed as he became sheathed once more. “How are you still so tight?”

Bucky giggled, amused by the surprised tone of his roommate’s voice. “Kegels,” he replied as he squeezed Steve’s cock tightly.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, feeling Bucky’s muscles work around him. “How many do you fucking do?”

Bucky didn’t answer, he just leaned back against Steve, snaking one arm around his neck, tangling his fingers in the messy, damp strands of hair. He smiled lazily at the other man before their lips met in a heated kiss. As Bucky began rolling his hips in a slow circular motion, keeping the long shaft buried deep inside of him, Steve moved one arm around his waist to let a hand splay across Bucky’s stomach while the other came up to caress his face as he continued kissing him.

Low whimpers and the soft smacking of lips as they slid against each other, were the only sounds in the room, until Steve broke away from Bucky’s lips and whispered, “God, Bucky. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

“Yes, I do,” Bucky said breathily as a devious grin spread across his lips. “I’m going to make you come so hard.”

Steve took one more look at the way Bucky’s abs contracted with each roll of his hips and then pressed an open mouth kiss to Bucky’s shoulder, concluding that Bucky really didn’t have a clue what he was actually doing to him. He reached for Bucky’s cock that lay hard and drooling against his abdomen. He heard Bucky gasp as his fingers slid over the underside of his length. It felt hot and solid under his fingers as he began to stroke up and down using the precum that pooled at the tip for lubrication. “Feel good, Buck?”

“God yes… don’t stop.” Bucky pleaded.

“Look at us, baby,” Steve whispered as his eyes drifted once more to the TV screen. “Look at you.”

Bucky listened and looked up at the TV, shuddering at the sight of them. He’d watched their previous session, so he knew how hot the looked together, but nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he saw them this time—bodies clearly drenched with sweat; Steve’s bare cock buried inside him while one hand jerked him in time with their movements. “Jesus, Steve.”

“No wonder your viewers love to watch you,” Steve murmured as he placed kisses against Bucky’s skin. “So sexy, the way you move.”

Bucky shuddered again, listening to Steve’s words as he began to increase his pace. “Shut up, Steve,” he panted. “Gonna make me come.”

Steve snickered at the way Bucky’s voice quivered. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Not yet,” Bucky growled. “You first.”

Both of them continued to watch the screen after that, at least until it became too much and Bucky turned his head, moaning loudly as he pressed his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “Fuck me, Stevie,” he whined. “Please, just fuck me.”

Steve let go of Bucky’s dick that he’d been stroking and moved his hands to wrap around the undersides of his thighs. He lifted them up and back, feeling the strain in his own muscles as he held him up. He began to thrust his own hips up, driving his cock into Bucky. It didn’t take long to find a rhythm and he felt himself quickly nearing his peak.

“Fuck… Steve,” Bucky panted mere moments later, feeling his own orgasm building more rapidly with each stroke of Steve’s cock against his prostate. “So… good….ungh…I’m….”

“Me too,” Steve panted, loving how all of his muscles burned from holding Bucky in that position. “I’m… Oh God!” He gasped as Bucky’s walls squeezed around him and his whole body went rigid above him. Steve groaned, forcing himself to hold back just long enough for Bucky to finish. He then followed with a low whimper buried deep inside his still quivering body.

Bucky slouched back against Steve and Steve gently let his legs down. “So much for you coming first…” he breathed heavily.

Steve merely grinned and scooped up a string of cum that streaked Bucky’s chest. He brought it to his own mouth and sucked it from his fingers, humming in delight as Bucky watched with wondering eyes. Then smiling, Steve reached to pull Bucky into a kiss, letting him taste himself as well.

Several moments later as they broke apart, Bucky felt Steve’s softening cock slip from inside him, and without saying a word, he reached to grab a remote control from the table behind the couch. Pointing it towards the camera, he ended their session and dropped his head back against Steve’s shoulder.

“When did you get that?” Steve asked, resting his head against the back of the sofa as Bucky tossed the remote to the side.

“Had it,” Bucky replied. “Just never needed it before now. I don’t think I can move quite yet.”

Steve snickered and closed his eyes for a moment, just basking in the aftermath. He was feeling pretty much like Jello himself, so he didn’t protest to staying right where he was.

“You know, we should probably talk about this,” Steve said a few minutes later after neither of them had made any attempt to move.

“About what?”

“The fact that we’ve fucked twice now? I mean, that wasn’t supposed to happen, right?”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who took it off that table to begin with. You’re the one who had a problem with it.”

“I know.”

“Are you ok with it?” Bucky asked. “Or does it make you feel uncomfortable and like a total piece of shit for fucking your best friend just for the perverse pleasure?”

“N-no. I’m ok with it. I don’t feel like a piece of shit… Wait. Do you?” Steve asked that last part as he turned his head to look at Bucky who was still sitting in his lap and leaning back against his shoulder just as he had been when they’d finished.

“Sometimes the thought crosses my mind that I might be taking advantage of you, but having a friends with benefits relationship is so much better and a whole hell of a lot less risky than finding one night stands every time I want a good lay.”

“What about Drew?”

“He’s kinda like you minus the friends part…I mean we’re more like fuck buddies. My sex life has been so much easier in the last few months because of you two.”

Steve nodded understandingly but asked, “Should I feel like I’m taking advantage of our friendship by asking you to be the one to show me the ropes?”

“No, you shouldn’t. I like sex, Steven. Trust me, this is not a hardship for me.”

“Oh… Steven, huh?”

“I feel like I get my point across better whenever you know I’m serious. Also, you didn’t ask. I offered.”

“Ok, so I guess we have nothing more to discuss.”

“Oh, there is one thing,” Bucky disagreed.

“What’s that?”

“I need a fucking snack. What are you going to make me?”

“What makes you think I’m going to make you anything?”

“The fact that I just…”

“Never mind. At least let me clean up a bit?”

“Of course. I need a shower anyway,” Bucky said as he finally got up, letting Steve up as well. “I gotta clean all your…”

“Bucky!” Steve interrupted with a laugh as he walked towards their bathroom. “Shut up.”

Bucky only grinned and followed him on into the bathroom where he promptly got into the shower, leaving Steve standing dumbfounded by the sink.

“This isn’t weird at all.”

“You’ve seen, touched, and licked almost every part of my body,” Bucky shouted above the running water that he’d just turned on. “Me taking a shower while you’re in the same room washing your genitals shouldn’t even be a thing.”

Steve couldn’t argue with that. “I guess you’re right.” He shrugged before pulling the curtain back and stepping into the shower with Bucky.

“The fuck?”

“Shouldn’t be a big deal, Buck. Just saving time and water.”

Bucky glared at his friend before warning, “Hands to yourself.”

“Same to you,” Steve countered with a grin as he used the washcloth in his hand to swat Bucky’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts/predictions/etc. in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks passed since the night Steve and Bucky talked about their friends with benefits relationship. They didn’t really elaborate on what that meant exactly, but neither of them seemed interested in taking advantage of it outside of the webcasts, so they didn’t. What they did do was tease each other and continue to have sporadic shows on Bucky’s channel. Most of the time, their segments were public, and they just did whatever their moods led them to do. Then sometimes they gave private shows for their viewers who had requested something specific and were willing to pay extra to see exactly what they wanted.

They kept to the basics, doing all the things to each other that they already knew their viewers wanted to see—and occasionally, Bucky would ask Steve to fuck him. It was never planned, but Steve was always up for the challenge.

Steve also tried to ignore the fact that most of their shows were prompted by their own neediness and not the desire to make some extra cash. Afterall, things weren’t quiet as tight as they’d once been when Bucky first began his camboy adventure.

With both of them now working for Tony Stark, they were living pretty comfortably. They’d managed to find a new corner apartment in the city that was closer to Stark Enterprise and moved in rather quickly. Both were happy to be moving out of the hole in the wall apartment that they’d shared for years. This place was nicer, had much more room, and the bedrooms—including the third one that they’d turned into an office—had substantially better lighting than the old place.

Although he rarely used it, Steve kept his own channel open and he eventually changed his profile status from straight to bisexual because after everything that he’d done with Bucky over the last several months, he was pretty sure bi-curious was no longer the correct term for him. Plus, it gave him a broader audience.

Everything seemed pretty routine for a while. Then one afternoon, Bucky showed up in Steve’s office with news of a proposition. It was during Steve’s lunch hour; he was trying to get a head start on the new project proposal that Tony had given him at their morning staff meeting. He’d been so preoccupied staring at his computer screen that he hadn’t even noticed Bucky slip in and sit down in the chair across from him.

“Don’t concentrate too hard,” Bucky eventually said, startling Steve. “I think I smell smoke.”

Sighing heavily, Steve sat back in his chair. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“A few minutes. Your assistant let me in,” Bucky explained while pushing one of two white paper bags across the desk to Steve. “I brought you some lunch since you said you were working through it.”

Eyeing the bag, Steve leaned forward to grab it. “What it is?”

“Just a sub from down the street… and you’re welcome.”

“Sorry. Thank you for thinking about me.”

Bucky only nodded and reached to open his own bag. “You look like you could use a break. Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all. I was just working on…” he looked back to his computer screen. “Nothing really. I’ve barely even started.”

“Good. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ok.” Steve opened the bag that Bucky had given him. There was a drink in there too. It made him realize how thankful he should be for having such a thoughtful friend. “What’s up?”

“I got offered a lot of money for something,” Bucky began, but was hesitant to elaborate further.

“Something?”

“Well, I didn’t tell you what Drew does for a living, did I?”

Lifting a brow, Steve continued to place the contents of the bag on his desk. He hadn’t heard Drew’s name for a few weeks, so he wasn’t sure that he was even still hanging around. “No, I don’t think so.”

“He has his own website—he does porn.”

“Ok…”

“Kinda like we do, except he’s gone more professional with sponsors and he actually films instead of livestreaming.”

“No shit? I bet he rakes in a lot more money then.”

“Yeah.”

With a nod, Steve sat back in his chair again, his brain piecing together the information that he’d been given. “So, you said you got offered a lot of money… to what? Make porn with Drew?”

“And his new co-star,” Bucky admitted. “It’s just a one-time segment. They want to film a threesome and since Drew knows I’m down to have sex on film and we were are already fucking on occassion, it seemed like a logical choice. So, he asked me.” When Steve didn’t say anything, Bucky continued. “He and his co-star are tested regularly. We’ll all be using condoms and, I’ll get tested again afterwards just to be safe. It’s a lot of money, Steve.”

The blonde eyed his friend curiously. He seemed a bit nervous to be telling him this, and that was odd because Bucky never got nervous about anything involving sex. “Why do I feel like you’re asking for my opinion?”

“Because I am,” Bucky clarified, chewing on his lower lip for a brief second before continuing. “I’m actually asking for your permission.”

“My what?” Steve felt his eyes grow wide at the ridiculousness of Bucky feeling like he had to ask his permission to engage in sex on film with someone else.

“Steve, I’m… We’ve been fooling around for months. If I do this, I’m taking sex with you off the table for a while. I don’t want to keep on doing things with you until I’ve been tested and have all my results back. I need to be sure I’m still clean. That could take weeks.”

“Oh,” Steve felt his stomach drop at the idea of not being able to do shows with Bucky for a while. He wasn’t sure why that was so upsetting to him, but it was. However, he decided to ignore the feeling and deal with it later if he had to. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Yeah. It makes a lot of sense. I mean, I know they’ve been deemed clean per their last tests and all, but I don’t really know the new guy yet. I don’t want to risk it. Not when…” Bucky stopped himself from rambling on. “Never mind. You know why we don’t take risks with each other. Are you cool with me doing this?”

“It’s your decision Bucky. I can’t tell you what to do.”

“But…”

“It’s not like we’re in a committed relationship. It’s just sex. You don’t have to consult with me about stuff like this. Just do what you want to do.”

“I just…” Bucky stammered a little, trying to find the words that made the most sense. “I know I don’t have to, but…”

“Just be safe, Buck.”

Bucky let go of a sigh and reached for his sub. “Ok.”

“You know,” Steve added a few minutes later after sampling a bite of the sub that Bucky had brought him, “we had a pretty good life before we started doing these shows together.” Steve suddenly felt like he needed to remind Bucky that their friendship had never been about sex or money before and it didn’t need to be now—even if he knew himself that since he’d started experimenting with Bucky, he’d become more sexual than he’d ever been. “I mean, it’s not like we’ll be bored or become strangers living under the same roof if we’re not doing that kind of thing for a while.”

“I know.”

“And you can still do solo shows just like you did before.”

“I’m glad you aren’t freaking out over this idea,” Bucky acknowledged.

“What’s there to freak out about? Are you excited?”

Bucky didn’t answer as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He swiped through some of his text messages. Finally, he held up his phone to show Steve. “You’ve seen Drew. This is Liam.”

The picture that Steve finds himself faced with is one of a very built, very naked, and very endowed young man. “Christ…”

“So, yeah, I’m excited.”

Just as Steve was about to add more to his opinion of the picture he’d just been shown, the phone on his desk rang. He held up a hand to Bucky, telling him to hold on a second as he answered it. He furrowed his brow while listening to the person on the other end and sighed heavily as he told them he would be right there. He began gathering up the food on his desk as soon as he hung up the phone. “I’m sorry, Buck. There’s a problem upstairs and I have to go sort it out. Thanks again for lunch.” He got up and took it to the mini fridge in the corner of his office. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to finish it later. You can stay and finish yours if you want, just lock my door when you leave.”

“Yeah. Go do what you need to do. I’ll lock the door.”

“Ok. See you at home.”

Bucky nodded and waved a hand in Steve’s direction as he left. He then turned his phone back on to send Drew a text letting him know that he was gonna do the film segment.

About a week later, Bucky was scheduled to film with Drew and Liam. It was a Saturday and he’d left around noon. By the time he returned home, it was past midnight and Steve was already in bed when Bucky arrived. However, Steve wasn’t sleeping. He’d left his bedroom door open, so he’d know when Bucky got in; curious to know how filming had gone. “Hey,” he called out as Bucky passed by his door.

“Hey.” Bucky backtracked a few steps to peer into Steve’s room. “You’re still up?”

“Yeah,” Steve sat up in bed and flipped on the bedside lamp. “I was doing some things for work until about twenty minutes ago. How’d it go?”

“Good,” Bucky says with a sly grin. “They’re going to start editing it tomorrow, so it should be online by the middle of next week.”

“Cool. Glad it went well. I made lasagna for dinner. It’s in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

Bucky gave him an appreciative smile, but shook his head, declining the offer. “Thanks, but I think I’m just gonna go soak in a hot bath for a while.”

Steve snorted at the unspoken connotation in Bucky’s statement and shook his head. “Alright. See you in the morning.”

The next morning Steve got up around nine o’clock and made breakfast. He figured Bucky would want to sleep in, so he didn’t bother waking him until it was completely done. Once Bucky joined him in the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers, Steve finally got a good look at him. “Damn, you look like shit, Buck.”

“Thanks, pal! Just what I wanted to hear.”

Steve chuckled lightly and handed Bucky a plate of food. “Sorry. Coffee?”

“Duh…” Bucky slid onto the stool at the counter and set his plate down. “I think I’m getting too old for this.”

“What? Late nights or sex?”

“Getting hardcore fucked while twisted up like a fucking pretzel. I think I may have pulled a muscle.”

“Hot bath didn’t help?”

“I think if I hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have been able to drag myself out of bed this morning.” He said as he rested his head on his arm and poked at the food on his plate. “Orgasms were totally worth it though.”

When Steve set the cup of coffee in front of him, he laid some ibuprofen next to it. “Orgasms? Plural? How many did you have?” Steve bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning when Bucky turned his head to grin at him, letting his dark hair fall into his face. The blonde secretly loved how long Bucky’s hair had become. It’s just long enough to pull back into a tiny knot and it looked so good on him.

“I guess you’ll just have to watch it and see,” Bucky teased before brushing his hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “Man, I need a haircut.”

“Nah,” Steve disagreed, reaching out to teasingly rake his fingers through the dark strands; loosening the locks that Bucky had just tucked away. “I think it looks good.” He leaned closer to whisper against the brunette’s ear, “and I don’t know about your other guys, but I like having something to pull on when you’re sucking my dick.”

Bucky shivered at the sound of Steve’s voice and at the memory of his fingers tangled in his hair during their last session together. “Fuck, Stevie…” he whined in protest. “Don’t say shit like that when I don’t even have the energy to take care of my own boner.”

Steve chuckled and let go of Bucky’s hair as he walked around to the other side of the counter where he’d left his own plate. “You created this monster,” Steve said, regarding himself. “I used to be innocent. Now I’m just horny all the time.”

“Innocent my ass.”

Steve had to laugh at Bucky’s scowl. “Seriously, though. I think the hair looks good and you have been getting compliments on it from viewers.”

“I know, but it’s at that annoying stage where I can’t seem to control it.” Bucky took a bite of the pancake that was on his plate and chewed thoughtfully. “What time did you get up?”

“A little over an hour ago. I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I made breakfast.”

“Plans today?”

“It’s Sunday, so mostly just being lazy. Thought about binge watching a new show on Netflix. You up to join?”

Bucky nodded affirmatively and dug into his breakfast. After breakfast, they cleaned up the kitchen and migrated into the living room where Bucky nearly crawled onto the couch stretching out to sooth his tired muscles. “He Steve?” He groaned.

“Yeah?” Steve answered from the hallway where he was grabbing a throw blanket from the closet.

“Can you rub my back?”

“Do I look like a masseuse?”

“No. Masseuses are usually hotter. At least in my fantasies, anyway.” Bucky grinned, hugging the throw pillow beneath his head. “Please?”

“You really are a pain in my ass.”

“Mmm,” Bucky whined, insinuating that he might resort to begging if Steve didn’t give in.

“Fine.” Steve dropped the blanket onto the armchair on his way to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lavender oil before he walked back to the couch where Bucky lay. “Where do you hurt?”

“Everywhere,” Bucky huffed. “But mostly in my lower back.”

“You have bruises,” Steve noted, seeing the faint spots just above Bucky’s hips and on the back of his thighs as he joined him on the couch, sitting astride his legs. “Fingerprints. Damn, Buck, how rough did ya’ll get?” He heard Bucky make a satisfied sound and wiggle his hips before letting out at breathy sigh.

“Just rough enough.” Bucky explained. “Liam is a beast.”

Steve smirked as he poured an ample amount of oil on his palm to warm it before applying it to Bucky’s lower back with gentle, but strong hands. “So, I saw. Remember?”

“No, man. You have no idea. That picture didn’t do him justice. Wait until you see the video. You’ll see what I mean.” He groaned softly at the way Steve’s fingers were digging into his sore muscles. “God, that feels so good. Thank you.”

“Sure, but don’t expect this every time you go out and get yourself double teamed.”

“No worries. I have no plans to repeat this, no matter how fun it was.”

“Wow, you really are getting old.” Steve couldn’t resist teasing his friend.

“Shut up and just do what I’m paying you for,” Bucky countered.

“Paying me?” Steve inquired with a laugh.

“I’ll give you I.O.Us and pay you back in blowjobs.”

Steve shrugged. “Sounds fair.”

*****

Later the following week, Steve sat on his bed with his laptop open in front of him, staring at the website on his screen. Bucky had sent him a link to Drew’s page earlier that morning when he found out that the video was finally going live. Steve hadn’t even asked for it, but when Bucky sent it to him, he felt a weird surge of excitement course through his veins. The link he shared gave Steve access to the video without charge, but he had to open it within twenty-four hours. It had been sixteen already and he found himself hesitating to open it.

Part of him really wanted to, but another part of him was afraid to. He’d only ever watched Bucky alone or with himself. He wasn’t sure how he felt about watching his best friend have sex with someone else, never mind two someone elses.

It took another twenty minutes of reasoning with himself before he finally clicked on the box that would open the video. It started out slow like most pornos do with Bucky and Drew on a bed, half dressed and making out. As they slowly undressed each other, the third man; Liam, appeared. Wearing only a pair of unbuttoned faded jeans, he joined them on the bed, immediately grabbing Drew by the back of the neck to drag him away from Bucky’s lips. It was hot how the three of them kissed each other, their tongues mingling while their hands roamed leisurely over insanely toned muscles and smooth, tanned skin. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

Even later when Bucky was laying on his back with legs spread wide as Liam pounded into him, and Drew filled his mouth from above, Steve couldn’t look away. He felt himself getting harder by each passing minute, but he refrained from allowing himself to jerk off to the sight of his best friend getting thoroughly fucked. He whimpered when the camera zoomed in giving him an incredible view Bucky’s hole stretched tightly around Liam’s cock. He could imagine how Liam felt right about then. Hell, he didn’t have to imagine, he knew exactly what it felt like to be buried inside the heat of Bucky’s ass.

He continued to watch, more intrigued with each new position they got themselves into. He especially liked watching Bucky thrust into Drew and then impale himself onto Liam’s cock with every recoil as he played the center link to their daisy chain. The look on his face was one of pure bliss.

“Jesus,” Steve whispered to himself as the film came to an end with both Liam and Drew spilling their loads all over Bucky’s sweat-covered chest just above where his own seed streaked his stomach.

It took him a while to move from his spot on the bed, but once he was able to, he headed straight into the bathroom where he proceeded to take the coldest shower he’d ever taken.

The next morning, Bucky was up and dressed for work before Steve. However, he waited for him in the kitchen with fresh coffee and a batch of blueberry muffins that he’d whipped up from a mix he’d found in the cupboard. “So?” He asked from his seat at the island when Steve finally joined him.

“So what?” Steve asked, heading straight to the coffee maker.

Bucky’s face fell. “You didn’t watch it?”

“I watched it,” Steve assured him as he concentrated on steadily pouring a cup of coffee.

“Ok…”

Steve joined him at the island a moment later and swiped a muffin from the platter. “I can see why you were so sore the next day. How the fuck do you bend that easily?”

Bucky chuckled. “Yoga.”

“And Liam. Damn, Buck, you took all of him like a champ.”

“He’s not any bigger than you, and I think I’ve handled you pretty well.”

“I don’t know, after watching that, I feel a little inferior.”

Bucky’s brow arched as he stared at Steve with concern written all over his face. Surely Steve had to know that that wasn’t the case at all. “Are you serious?”

Steve snorted before taking a drink of his coffee and continuing. “Nah. I know how good I am. It took two of them to get you off. Only one of me.”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes Bucky stood up to refill his to-go cup. “Don’t let that ego get away from you. My favorite dildo can do the same thing.”

“Oh, now that hurts.”

A soft chuckle was heard from where Bucky stood by the coffee maker putting the lid back on his cup. “See you for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “I was thinking about having my assistant order Mexican for us.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky turned to leave the kitchen. “Oh, have her get extra guac this time.”

*****

A few weeks later, Bucky had been vegging out on the couch when Steve got home from working one of his late evenings at the office. He glanced up from the TV show he was watching to notice that Steve looked grumpy, and he didn’t hesitate to tell him as much.

“Just a long day,” Steve replied while throwing his things down on the armchair that was closest to the door. “Plus, I completely fucked up on the project. I don’t know where my mind was at the time, but I had to redo a large portion of it.”

“Stark pissed?”

“Nah. He doesn’t get pissed over things like that. Lord knows he’s screwed up enough himself to give everyone else a little slack. Besides, I didn’t miss my deadline.”

With an understanding nod, Bucky paused his show and got up to head into the kitchen. “Want a beer?” He grinned to himself when he only heard a grunt in response. Steve had been having a restless week of working late and trying to get his current project completed before the deadline, and at times, he was quite miserable to be around. Bucky had learned a trick though. Beer and food. Relaxation and sustenance. Lord knew that Steve probably hadn’t bothered to feed himself while he was working.

The blonde looked up from where he’d collapsed onto the couch opposite the end where Bucky had been sitting. “You’re a life saver,” he praised when he saw the plate of pizza that Bucky was carrying along with two bottles of his favorite ale.

“Yeah, well you best appreciate it. I’m starting to feel a little bit like a housewife, and damnit I don’t know what you expect from me. I work long hours at the office and then I come home only to labor over a hot stove, so you don’t starve to death.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky set the plate down and handed him a beer as he joined him on the couch. “Don’t worry, I appreciate everything you do. Especially all the times you’ve picked up your phone and painstakingly dialed the number to the pizza place down the street.”

“I finally saved it to my contacts, so I don’t even have to dial anymore.”

“This all for me?”

“Yeah. I already ate. Didn’t know what time you’d be home.”

“Thanks. What were you watching?”

“Documentary on World War II. Soldiers were hot back then.” He turned the show back on and settled back into his corner of the couch.

Steve snickered. “And they’re not today?”

“Well, yeah; but not in the same way.” Bucky began to explain the differences as they watched the show together. In his opinion the Army boys from that era were something special. They were wholesome and, in many ways, naïve and innocent—a vast difference from the current times.

Eventually, Steve could see Bucky’s point, but that didn’t make the show any more interesting. He wasn’t a fan of documentaries in the same way Bucky was, and oftentimes, he would get bored which had definitely become the case by the time he was done with his pizza and beer. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he finally said as he stood up and stretched.

He wasn’t gone but a few minutes before Bucky heard him shouting from the bathroom. “What? Steve, I can’t hear you!” He nearly keeled over laughing when Steve emerged from the bathroom carrying one of Bucky’s most favorite toys.

“The fuck are all of your toys in the bathroom for?”

“They’re not all there,” Bucky argued even with the knowledge that several of his toys were laying around in the bathroom where he’d left them after cleaning up. “But if you must know, I went live earlier and had some quality fun time in the shower.”

“You did a session in the shower?” Steve asked curiously. “How did that turn out?”

“Very well. I told you the lighting is fantastic everywhere in this apartment and I made over two hundred bucks.” He studied Steve as he stood there holding the rubber phallus with a perplexed look on his face. Per their agreement, they’d abstained from doing shows together while they waited for Bucky’s first set of test results to come back. Bucky was starting to wonder if the lack of wasn’t impacting Steve’s mood just a little bit. As far as he knew he hadn’t gone out or done any shows on his own channel since they’d talked about it. “You should try it sometime. It might help you unwind after these long days. Nothing better than a tow curling orgasm to help you relax.”

There was no more said as Steve turned around and headed back into the bathroom. Bucky went back to his show and didn’t think anything more about it other than to remind himself to put his things away after Steve was done in the shower. He was just about ready to turn the TV off when he got a notification on his phone from the website where their channels were hosted. He grinned as he read it. Apparently, Steve was going to listen to his advice. He’d scheduled a show to start in thirty minutes.

He waited for Steve to leave the bathroom before confronting him. He followed a towel-clad Steve into his bedroom and perched himself on the bed. “You should use that vibrator you got a while back. Your viewers will love watching you get yourself off with it.”

Steve leaned back against his dresser and looked at his friend sitting on his bed. “I dunno, I’ve not really experimented with it yet.”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “You haven’t? Like not at all?”

“It’s still in the packaging.”

“Such a waste of money, Stevie. Those things are meant to be enjoyed.” Bucky studied him for a moment before asking, “You have tried your fingers though, right?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed as he looked away. “I have. Just once and with just the tip. It felt weird, so I stopped.”

“You didn’t like how it felt?”

“No, I did. I just felt weird doing it to myself.”

A soft chuckle escaped Bucky’s lips and he shook his head. “Where’s the vibrator?” He watched as Steve dug through one of his drawers until he produced the product along with one that Bucky had no knowledge of. “I can’t believe you haven’t even attempted to play with this,” he said while taking it from his friend. “And was that a dildo I just saw you put back?”

“Uh,” Steve glanced down at the drawer and then back to Bucky’s awaiting stare. “Yeah. I uh, I got that one a long time ago.”

“You haven’t used it either?”

“No, I have, but just orally.” He felt his cheeks flushing again and he cursed himself for being that damn embarrassed in front of Bucky even after everything. “I wanted to practice.”

There was a long silence after his admission. Bucky stared at him, still holding the packaged vibrator in his hand. “Practice? Like for your first blowjob?”

“Yeah. I didn’t wanna suck.”

“But, didn’t you?” Bucky teased, his grin growing wider as Steve realized what he’d said.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, you said it.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders and went about opening the vibrator. “I am impressed with the work you put into making sure it was good though. So, thanks for that. I’m going to go wash this up for you and install the batteries.”

When Bucky returned from the bathroom, Steve was still wearing only the towel around his waist while he set up his laptop and camera. He paused to look over his shoulder when he heard Bucky come back into the room. “I still don’t know if I’m up to using that on camera for the first time.”

“Trust me,” Bucky said while handing over the cleaned vibrator. “You’ll love it. The viewers will love it. You don’t even have to use it for penetration if you don’t want.”

Steve sighed, taking the toy from his best friend as he started to leave the room and give him privacy for his show. “Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“You uh… you wanna stick around? Maybe help?”

Bucky felt his cock come to life at Steve’s suggestion. Of course, he wanted to, but he wasn’t sure that it was a good idea. “Um… We…”

“Just touching, Bucky,” Steve offered, his eyes pleading. The truth of the matter was Steve was craving to be touched. It had been a long three weeks and even though all of Bucky’s rapid tests had come back negative, the brunette insisted on having the complete bloodwork done and waiting until the final results came in before he’d even consider resuming their activities. HIV alone could take another week or so, and he’d already scheduled his second test just to be sure. He was very adamant, and it was affecting Steve more than he was willing to let on. Of course, he told himself that he just wanted to feel someone else’s hands on him besides his own.

There was no possible way Bucky could make himself say no to Steve’s request, so he nodded in agreement. “Ok. Yeah, I’d love to help, but just touching.”

“And kissing?”

Bucky grinned, realizing that he actually missed that part of their arrangement too. “I suppose we can do some of that.”

The session started with Steve alone on his bed. Bucky was in the room, but he wasn’t participating yet. Instead, he stood out of the way of the camera, watching—becoming enthralled by the way Steve looked sitting on his bed, legs spread wide as he ran his lube-slicked fingers over his shaft, coaxing it to full length.

They’d decided to use goals for this session. The first was met pretty quickly, so Steve had shed his towel and was currently jerking off for his viewers. Once the bell on the tip counter indicated that the second goal had been met, Steve moved to the middle of his bed and got up on his knees with his back positioned to the camera. He reached back, using both hands to spread his cheeks.

As he watched, Bucky had to bite back a moan. Steve touching himself, moving around erotically for the viewers as he showed them his tight hole for the first time was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed the blonde do. He chewed on his lower lip, taking it all in while waiting for the next goal to be met.

When it finally was, Bucky joined Steve on the bed, wearing only his boxer briefs. “Look at you, baby,” he groaned loud enough for the camera to pick it up. “So sexy showing off that pretty little hole.”

Steve shivered at the tone of Bucky’s voice and stared at the other man as he came to a rest on his knees in front of him. “You like it?” he asked as Bucky’s arms reached to encircle his waist.

“I want to play with it,” Bucky replied. “It’s begging to be touched.” Bucky ran his fingers along Steve’s lower back. “Opened,” he whispered. “Stretched.”

Steve whimpered softly as Bucky’s hands moved lower to cup his ass firmly. “Bucky…”

“Yes, baby?”

“Kiss me.”

Bucky grinned, staring at his best friend for a moment before leaning forward to close the space between them. Both men moaned eagerly as their lips met and Bucky felt Steve relax in his embrace. As they kissed; exploring each other’s mouths as though it might have been the first time, Bucky’s fingers kneaded the fleshy globes of Steve’s ass. He squeezed and pulled at the supple flesh, giving the viewers the perfect view; wanting them to fully anticipate what was coming next as they pushed towards the next goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! So sorry that it took so long to get a new update. 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

The tips kept rolling in as Steve laid back on his bed, legs pulled up with a thick pillow beneath his lower back to lessen the strain and give the cameral a remarkable view. He closed his eyes letting the touch of Bucky’s hands massaging his entire ass with copious amounts of lube calm him. He knew it was a nice visual for the fans, but he also knew that Bucky was trying to get him relaxed. As much as he wanted to experience a bit of penetration, he was still a bundle of nerves and there was no way Bucky hadn’t noticed. 

From his place sitting beside of Steve and with much practiced ease, Bucky gently rubbed two slick fingers against Steve’s taut opening, glancing up at his face when he heard the sharp intake of breath. “Ok?” He asked softly out of concern that maybe Steve was having second thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve answered, his breath hitching slightly as he reassured his friend. “I’m good.”

“Tell me if I go too fast or if it’s too much,” Bucky’s voice stayed low so the recording wouldn’t pick it up. He continued orbiting a finger around his hole, waiting for Steve’s response. “Promise to make you feel good. Just try to relax.” As he said the words, Bucky reached with his free hand to touch Steve’s cock that was laying against his abs, less hard than it had been moments earlier.

Steve whimpered softly, closing his eyes as Bucky’s fingers circled around his length and began to stroke him slowly. He felt himself relaxing as the sensations from Bucky’s hand brought his arousal back to the forefront.

Bucky kept an eye on Steve’s expressions as he continued touching his entrance with a single digit. When he thought that Steve had relaxed and got lost in just enough of his own pleasure, he pressed forward, barely breaching the tight ring. He felt Steve tense up for a brief moment, but then quickly give in allowing Bucky to push a little further. “Still good?”

He didn’t get a vocal response; only a quick nod as Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. So, Bucky pushed on, slowly sinking his finger in to the second knuckle before pulling it back. His grip on Steve’s cock loosened as he pushed inside again, going deeper, and twisting slightly. “So pretty,” he murmured. “I’m so glad they’re finally getting to see this perfect little hole.”

To Steve, it was sort of weird feeling Bucky’s finger inside him. Instinctively, he wanted to fight against the invasion, but at the same time he wanted more. He heard himself begin to moan quietly as Bucky began moving the digit in an in and out motion, twisting and curling as he moved.

“Gonna add a second,” Bucky whispered moments later, while giving him firmer strokes than before. “Your audience is loving this, by the way. “Lots of congrats on getting your berry popped—kinda.”

Steve chuckled and opened his eyes to look at Bucky who was staring at the screen where the comments were filtering in. “Does it count as getting my berry popped if it’s not your dick in my ass?”

“I’d say so,” Bucky assured him while turning his attention back to his friend, “but we can make sure it’s popped at a later date if you want.”

“Mmm,” Steve chuckled again and clenched around Bucky’s finger.

“You want that, Stevie?” Bucky asked, having felt Steve’s reaction.

“To be deci—” Steve’s answer was interrupted by a boisterous moan as Bucky added a second finger.

A small grin creeped onto Bucky’s lips and he continued to open Steve little by little. The grin only grew bigger when the pad of his middle finger rubbed against Steve’s prostate and Steve’s whole body shuddered and his hips rose off the bed. “That feel good, baby?”

Steve felt his eyes roll back when Bucky touched that spot again. His whole body quivered with pleasure from that one single touch. “Fuck yes…”

Bucky spent an ample amount of time working three fingers into Steve’s ass, letting some of the viewers’ comments direct him. He made sure to give his prostate a lot of attention too. It was almost mesmerizing to watch everything as his fingers moved in and out. He’d done this a lot of times to other men and even to himself, but there was something about watching Steve as he experienced it for the first time. The way his body tensed and trembled with each new touch and the way he writhed around, clutching the blankets in his hands every time Bucky’s fingers brushed over his spot. It made Bucky wish he’d already got the all-clear from his tests because he desperately wanted to do so much more than just touch.

When he pulled his fingers free, he heard Steve gasp in obvious disappointment, but Bucky only smiled reassuringly at him. “Just switching it up a bit.” He then used his hands to spread Steve’s cheeks, giving the camera a fantastic shot of how open he was. “I bet all the men out there are fantasizing about putting their dicks in this pretty gaping hole.” He laughed when Steve’s ass clenched shut only to open again, leaving a slight gape. “You thinking about what it would be like to have them fuck you? To fill you with thick, meaty cocks?”

“Buck…” Steve panted slightly as he heard the vibrator switch on. He whimpered as Bucky dragged the small cylinder along his thigh making his dick twitch with excitement. His body jerked in surprise when the tip of the vibrator touched against his entrance. “Jesus…”

By the time Bucky worked the vibrator inside of Steve, he was a blubbering mess, begging for more as he reached to grab his abandoned dick that was seeping precum all over his stomach. “Bucky… Fuck… I’m…”

“Gonna come, baby?” Bucky teased him as he tilted the vibrator again to touch it against Steve’s prostate before pulling it back. He knew it was only a matter of when because Steve’s erection was flushed and glistening and his balls were full and tight. It was a gorgeous sight to behold.

“Please… I… I need…”

Bucky’s own breath was getting ragged and he hadn’t even dared to touch his own erection that was heavy with arousal. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself as he concentrated on the task of using the vibrator to massage Steve’s prostate. “You look so hot jerking your own dick while getting your hole fucked.”

Steve’s free hand dug into the thick part of Bucky’s thigh as he begged for more; desperately jerking himself off while the vibrator worked it’s magic. His whole body felt flushed, and he could feel the spasms from his impending orgasm making it’s way from deep in his core.

“Fuck…. Come on baby,” Bucky coaxed as he watched Steve closely, unable to stay focused on either just his face or his cock. It was all such a pretty picture he couldn’t decide. “Let go… Make a mess of yourself.”

There wasn’t a need for more encouragement as Steve’s body tensed and Bucky watched thick ropes of white land on tight abs, streaking flawless skin with each desperate stroke of Steve’s hand. He had to bite his lower lip, to keep himself from reacting more than he was willing to allow. What he wanted to do was bend down and suck the remaining drops straight out of Steve’s perfect cock, but he also knew that was out of the question for the time being.

Within just moments, Steve’s body lay limp and empty on his bed, his eyes drifting shut again as his breathing started to return to somewhat normal rate. That was, at least, until he realized that he immediately missed Bucky’s presence when the other man got up to turn the camera off and didn’t return. He grimaced at the thought of what could be the reason for that, and his heartrate began to speed up once more.

When Bucky finally did return to the bed, he grinned down at Steve still laying in the exact same spot, still covered with the remnants of his own orgasm. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m still vibrating.”

Smiling brightly as though he’d accomplished something incredible, Bucky tossed a warm washcloth onto his stomach and flopped down on his back right next to him. “The wonders of a full prostate orgasm.”

“I should have tried that sooner,” Steve admitted as he sat up to wipe up the mess from his stomach.

“Wasn’t because I wasn’t offering.”

Steve dropped the washcloth to the floor before turning to his side to face his friend who was staring at the ceiling. “I know. I just wasn’t sure.” He peered down at his rumpled sheets. “And honestly, a part of me was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Afraid you’d like it?” Bucky asked in a teasing tone as he glanced towards Steve.

“Maybe.”

“Did you?” Bucky also rolled to his side, propping his head up on his hand. “I know you enjoyed the outcome, but the process; did you like that part?”

Steve took a moment to think about how he was going to respond to that question. He had enjoyed it. He’d liked the sensation of feeling full too. However, as much as he did like it, it didn’t compare to how he felt when he was fucking Bucky. He supposed that just made him more of a top, which made complete sense to him. “I liked the vibrator,” he began, “and I really liked feeling your fingers inside me. I liked the thickness and feeling stretched around them.”

Bucky lifted a curious brow. “So, does that mean you want to…”

“Yes.” Steve grinned lazily as he said it, and the look on Bucky’s face nearly made him laugh. “What?”

“My damn hard-on was _just_ starting to deflate.”

“God, you’re incorrigible.” Steve’s tone was sarcastic and accusing, but that didn’t stop his eyes from drifting down to the tent in Bucky’s underwear. He smirked at the tiny wet spot that darkened the gray fabric.

“And horny,” Bucky sighed and sat up, noticing Steve’s eyes on this bulge. “I’m gonna go take care of this.” He almost laughed at Steve’s startled gasp when his hand slapped against his bare ass. “Go get yourself a shower. You’re dripping lube all over.”

Steve watched Bucky leave the room, groaning helplessly as he buried his face in the pillows. His life was taking a turn that he’d never even considered before and it’s all because of his stupid curiosity and his ridiculously hot best friend. The same friend that would probably freak out if he knew what was really going through his mind most of the time anymore.

Over the next serval days, Steve’s hours at work shifted into more late evenings as he worked with Tony on another project. Usually if he was working on his own, he could arrive early and stay late as needed, but with Tony, it was always arriving late and leaving even later. He didn’t mind it, honestly, it made the days go by more quickly.

While Steve did that, Bucky’s hours remained the same. So, he spent his evenings alone at the apartment or hanging out with a few friends. Among those friends was Drew. Of course, Bucky had been up front with him about him getting tested and the reason why. He also told him that they weren’t going to be having sex anytime soon. Drew seemed ok with it. Somehow over the course of their several hook ups and many texts, video chats, and phone calls, they’d managed to start becoming friends as opposed to mere fuckbuddies.

One night, they went to a local bar where Bucky ran into an old flame; one that things hadn’t ended so well with. Although their conversation had been civil and pleasant, Bucky found himself feeling the heartbreak all over again as though years hadn’t passed. He ended up sitting alone at the bar ordering several beers over the course of three hours while his friend mingled and flirted with any good-looking guy that he thought might be interested. Normally, he would laugh at him and join in, but he just wasn’t feeling it. When Drew finally joined him at the bar, he was giving him a look of concern as he slid into the barstool right next to his. “You ok?”

“I’ve been better.”

“That guy you were talking to earlier?” Drew recalled Bucky’s mood change once he’d seen him talking to a buff brunette next to the jukebox.

“You have fantastic observation skills,” Bucky quipped before taking another swig of the beer he’s been holding onto.

“Old lover?”

Bucky glanced around the bar, looking to see if the man was still there. When his search came up empty, he returned his attention to Drew. “The last serious relationship I had, actually. Five years ago.”

“What happened?”

“I fell in love with him.” Bucky sighed and began peeling at the label on his bottle. “Honestly, I think he might have been the first guy I ever truly loved… and the last.”

Drew lifted a brow at Bucky’s bold statement, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he waved the bartender over and order another round. “He the reason you’ve sworn off relationships?”

“Mostly, yeah. It ended badly.”

“Badly how?”

“He was a jealous bastard,” Bucky explained. “Unfortunately, I didn’t know that until after I’d fallen for him and confessed my feelings.”

Drew groaned as if infuriated by the details of Bucky’s former relationship. He scanned the room himself and he actually saw him sitting in a booth with a man who looked about Bucky’s age. “I know the type. Their true colors never show until they know they’ve got you hooked. How long were you together?”

“Four years. He started giving me ultimatums. They were little things at first; things that I didn’t mind sacrificing, but eventually it was my family, my friends—it was like he didn’t want me to have relationships with anyone but him. It got worse once we moved in together.”

“The unfounded suspicions and accusations...” Drew seemed to really have insight into that sort of relationship. It made Bucky curious, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“Yeah. Anytime I didn’t just drop everything to be with him—which really wasn’t that often, it was always because I was cheating on him.”

“Let me guess,” Drew smirked at his own thoughts, “with Steve?”

Bucky shot him an annoyed glare because it wasn’t the first time that Drew had mentioned Steve in a similar capacity. “Among others, but mostly yes. He hated our friendship and always saw more to it than there ever was.”

“What did Steve say about it?”

“Nothing. I never told him anything that Brock ever said about us.” Bucky slid the empty beer bottle to the side and reached for the fresh one that Drew had ordered. “I didn’t want him to feel bad or worse, confront Brock about it.”

“Would he have?”

Bucky snickered at the memory of how things were back then. He and Steve had been friends in High School and were roommates throughout college. Once they graduated, they found their small apartment and each of them began to embark on their own career paths. Steve was in marketing and Bucky was delving into the world with a degree in criminal justice.

That’s how he’d met Brock. The corporate security company that Bucky started working for was huge and Brock was the head of Bucky’s division. He’d known it was a bad idea to mix work with pleasure, but he couldn’t help himself the older man wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met. It had worked for them for a while. Then, after their break-up, instead of asking to be transferred to another division, Bucky left the company all together.

He moved back in with Steve and found work as a dispatcher for a small security firm. However, that company ended up going bankrupt after just a couple of years, crushing any hope he’d had for advancement. Hence the reason Bucky had resorted to porn to help make ends meet. “Steve wasn’t all that fond of Brock. I think he would have loved to have a reason to pick a fight with him.”

“How was he in bed?” Drew asked, changing the subject, and making sure that he didn’t allow Bucky to dig too far into the memories of what could have been. He grinned when Bucky laughed out loud at his question, not at all surprised by it.

After taking a swig of his beer, Bucky answered. “Ehh. Average?” He caught Drew giving him a sideways glance. “Lower if I’m comparing him to you.”

Drew eventually got Bucky back into a better mood and managed to talk him into dancing. It was mostly to help him get his mind off of Brock, but it was also because Drew had noticed the older man watching them every now and then. He wanted to maybe give him something to actually be jealous about. Even if he and Bucky weren’t a thing, he had a certain disdain for guys like that.

Later that night when Bucky arrived home, Steve was in the living room snacking on left over pizza. Bucky joined him on the couch. “Hey, honey, how was your day?” He snickered at the eyeroll he got from his best friend.

“Long. I don’t know how many different strategies I have come up with on this one. None of them seem to make Tony happy.” He tossed the last bit of his slice of pizza back into the box on the coffee table. “How was your day?”

“It was ok. Work was the usual. Then I went out with Drew tonight.”

“Yeah?” Steve adjusted his position on the couch so that he could face Bucky. “Have a good time?”

“I ran into Brock,” Bucky said as if that should explain everything.

It did. Steve’s jaw clenched at the mere mention of the dirtbag who’d broken his best friend’s heart. “I’d ask how he is, but I really don’t care.”

“He’s fine,” Bucky informed him anyway. “Married, actually.”

“Buck…” Steve didn’t miss the sadness in Bucky’s eyes as he said those words.

“I’m ok,” the brunette assured him with a small smile. “It stung a little, yeah, but I think I’m better off. I kind of feel sorry for the poor idiot that said, ‘I do’.” He shrugged his shoulders and then added. “Maybe he’s changed though.”

“For the hubby’s sake, I hope so. His jealous streak was a mile wide, and I’d hate to be the person causing the jealously.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side and stared at Steve, recalling his earlier conversation with Drew. “Really? You never once thought that you might have been the cause of some of his jealous rages?”

“What?”

“Oh my God, Steve. He was so jealous of you.”

“What?” Steve asked again, just to be sure he was hearing correctly. Sure, he didn’t like the man, and he knew that Brock didn’t like him, but he didn’t ever suspect it was because of his relationship with Bucky. Bucky had never mentioned it either. As far as Steve had known, it was other people who caused the awful fights between Brock and Bucky towards the end of their relationship. “He knew I was straight, right?”

Bucky snorted at Steve’s foolish assumption. “Yeah, but do you think that mattered? He accused me of sleeping with women too if he felt threatened by them.”

“I had no idea…” Steve sat quietly on his end of the couch as Bucky’s revelation sunk in. “Was… am I the reason you broke up?”

Once again, Bucky tilted his head to the side to study his friend. Was he seeing remorse? “No…” Bucky looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up to continue. “We broke up because he was insecure and because he didn’t trust me. What’s a relationship without trust? He couldn’t stand not being the only person in my life, and I refused to give up my family and friends to make him happy. I loved him, but once I began to see everything that I would be losing, I decided that my love for him alone wasn’t worth spending the rest of my life without everyone else that I care about.” Bucky sighed. “Everyone thinks that Brock was the one who ended it, but that was never the case. I turned the tables and gave him the ultimatum. I couldn’t live like that anymore.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not at all. I mean, it still causes me pain to think about it sometimes, but it was a learning experience; and I prefer to never offer up my heart to anyone again, but I think it’s all for the best.”

“He didn’t deserve you.”

A soft smile formed on his lips as stared at Steve’s face, still filled with sorrow. “Thank you for saying that.”

Steve nodded, settling back into the corner of the couch and reaching for the beer he’d had sitting on the coffee table next to the pizza box.

“Ya know, he’d be so pissed to know that you’re better at fucking than he is,” Bucky said with a laugh as he stretched his legs out and laid his feet in Steve’s lap watching the blonde’s eyes grow wide while he almost choked on the drink he’d just taken.

“Wow, Buck. I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted,” Steve said once he recovered enough to speak.

That’s what Bucky loved about their relationship. No matter what they did or what they talked about, there was very little uncomfortableness, and if there ever was, they were both adult enough to talk about it and work it out. Friendships like that were irreplaceable and he made sure to tell Steve that as their discussion about Brock and past loves went on.

Several days later, Steve was still sleeping at noon when Bucky brought in the mail after a quick trip to the grocery store for coffee. He opened the door to Steve’s room and made his way over to the bed where Steve lay on his stomach, halfway curled up around a pillow. “Hey,” Bucky said with a gentle shake to the leg that was sticking out from beneath the sheet that was barely over Steve’s lower half. “Wake up.”

Bucky grinned at the noise Steve made in protest as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. “Stevie,” Bucky whispered as he climbed onto the bed with him, straddling his thighs in an attempt to get his attention. “I have good news.”

Steve still only whined at being roused from his slumber. “Ngh… go way…”

“But Stevie,” Bucky continued, leaning down so he could put his face right next to Steve’s as his chest pressed into Steve’s back. “I got my second set of test results back. All clean…. And you know what that means?”

Steve’s eyes slowly opened as he registered Bucky’s breath against his ear. “Huh?”

With a grin, Bucky thrust a set of papers in front of Steve’s face. “See. I am good to go. Are you ready to let me have this sweet ass?” Bucky put emphasis on the last word as he rocked his hips, grinding his groin into Steve’s ass.

“Jesus Christ, Buck,” Steve chuckled. “Can I at least wake up first?”

Sighing dejectedly, Bucky climbed off of his friend and huffed as he lay down next to him. “You’re no fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments (especially comments!) are always welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can find me on Tumblr pixie-queen24 I’m not all that active but I like friends. I’m on Twitter too, @pixie_queen84


End file.
